Entre deux eaux
by Anatos
Summary: Miss Fortune récupère par le plus grand des hasard Nami, gravement blessée, durant un voyage et se retrouve obligée de veiller sur elle. Mais tout les oppose, en effet l'une est obsédée par sa vengeance alors que l'autre espère sauver son peuple. Les deux femmes réussiront-elles à se comprendre durant le temps que durera la guérison ?
1. Intro

**Hello All !**

 **Et oui encore une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Vous allez me dire que je me plaignais déjà que j'avais trop de boulot et etc... ce qui est vrai. :D**

 **Mais puisque je viens de signer mon CDI (ce qui me fait plaisir) et le fait que cette histoire en particulier m'a été pas mal demandée (ici et ailleurs XD) je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit effort de plus ;)**

 **En plus vu que c'est la première histoire où il n'y a pas un OC de mon invention ça va m'obliger à étoffer ma pratique ce que je pense qui me sera profitable sur le long terme ! \\(^o^)/**

 **Sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Intro

Un long soupir d'ennui qui fait se retourner les deux membres d'équipages les plus proches est audible sur le pont. Échangeant des sourires amusés les deux matelots savent qu'une fois à terre leur capitaine les laissera boire sans soif pour passer la déception de leur dernière excursion.

Adossée sur le bastingage, la sulfureuse chasseuse de primes répondant au nom de Miss Fortune contemple ses hommes s'affairer à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Ils seront de retour à Bilgewater dans la nuit pour livrer la dernière prise de la corsaire. Malheureusement ce petit truand n'a pas plus de valeur que de la friture pourtant c'est le seul qui soit intéressant... C'est dire.

Sarah Fortune se demande quand elle pourra enfin reprendre des traques plus intéressantes où plus digne de ses pistolets jumeaux et de son charme. Voilà près de trois mois que cela dure.

Elle remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il y a un attroupement près des marins qui sont en train de vider le chalut qui contient la majorité du repas de ce soir. Elle entend alors une chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

« Regardez ça les gars ! Il y a une sirène au milieu des poissons ! »

La tireuse affiche un air sévère. Elle a toujours interdit à ses hommes de boire pendant les sorties en mer et elle pensait que le dernier coupable, qui a passé deux jours pendus au mat du foc, aurait suffit à les dissuader de recommencer mais on dirait que non. Elle va devoir trouver une punition plus sévère encore.

En plus le coupable est ridicule. Une sirène... Ça n'existe quand les esprits embrumés des marins rendu obsédés par des mois en voyage sans avoir l'occasion de se ''soulager'', dirons-nous, un peu. La seule personne, où plutôt créature, qui pourrait correspondre à cette description se trouve à l'Institut de la Guerre. Que ferais-t-elle ici ? Surtout qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle puisse, vu les pouvoirs qu'elle possède, se fait attraper comme une vulgaire sardine !

Pourtant quand l'équipage s'écarte la capitaine se rend compte que ses hommes ne mentaient pas. Parmi les autres prises se trouve une hybride de femme et de poisson avec de profondes lacérations, dont s'écoule un sang qui est d'une couleur bleue intense, sur tout le corps. Elle est inconsciente et tient un spectre reconnaissable entre milles.

Il s'agit de Nami, l'Aquamancienne...

* * *

 **Fin de l'intro !**

 **Le chapitre 1 est juste derrière !**

 **A tout de suite ! :D**


	2. Curieuse situation

**Re All ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

Chap 1 : Curieuse situation

Alors que Miss Fortune met un peu de temps pour récupérer de sa surprise elle se rend compte qu'elle risque d'être embarquée dans des formalités administratives abrutissantes si jamais elle rapporte la mort d'une Championne à l'Institut de la Guerre. Poussant un soupir elle s'avance vers le filet pour aller voir ce qu'il en est mais au vu de son état ce serait un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches la capitaine observe l'étrange créature, faute de mot plus approprié pour la décrire. Les entailles sont assez impressionnantes. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été aux prises avec un prédateur de bonne taille qui ne l'a pas lâché si facilement. Chance ou pas, cette partie de la mer est agité par un fort courant qui envoie tout ce qui est pris à l'intérieur vers le large. Du coup il n'y a que très peu de carnassiers car la chasse est trop épuisante ce qui explique qu'elle ne se soit pas encore faite dévorée.

De l'autre côté c'est assez malheureux que son équipage ai réussi à la récupérer si on considère la taille du piège à poisson par rapport à la surface de la zone. Bon, après tout, la corsaire n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais il faut quand même donner un tant soit peu de respect aux morts. S'adressant à son charpentier de bord elle fait un geste négligent au reste de son équipage.

« Eonard, fabrique moi un cercueil qu'elle ne reste pas à sécher comme une morue défraîchie sur le pont. » Elle tourne les talons pour retourner à sa cabine. « On se dépêche ! Je ne veux pas arriver en retard ce soir ! »

« Capitaine ! » S'écrie l'un des hommes qui vient de commencer à défaire les mailles. « Elle est encore vivante ! »

Sarah se retourne brusquement pour vérifier ce qu'il en est et c'est effectivement vrai. Elle remue faiblement, certes, mais elle bouge bel et bien. Réalisant que maintenant elle risque une punition sévère si jamais elle la laisse mourir la capitaine donne de nouveaux ordres à ses hommes. Car les Invocateurs n'hésiteront pas a fouiller sa mémoire pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé et elle n'aura aucun moyen de les en empêcher.

« Galien ! » Le médecin accoure précipitamment en se demandant ce qui se passe puis écarquille les yeux en grand en voyant le spectacle devant lui. « Garde là en vie aussi longtemps que possible. » Ordonne-t-elle avant d'ajouter quand il va répondre quelque chose. « Je me moque de savoir comment, fais le c'est tout ! »

Courant vers sa cabine la Chasseuse de Primes entre en trombe en claquant la porte dans son dos. Elle sait bien qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de la sauver à disposition et ne voit qu'une seule solution, qui ne l'enchante guère. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Fouillant dans ses tiroirs la tireuse sort un éclat de cristal bleuté et se pique un doigt sur une des arrêtes pour apposer une goutte de sang dessus.

Aussitôt un vertige familier survient pourtant elle doit s'agripper à une poutre de la paroi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Bien que cet objet soit incroyablement pratique il comporte aussi bien des défauts dont celui de provoquer des effets identiques à celui d'une invocation. Alors que sa nausée finit par se dissiper une voix grave résonne dans sa tête.

« Je suis au milieu d'un match, capitaine Fortune. » Déclare sans attendre l'Invocateur. « Cela peut-il attendre ? »

« J'ai Nami en train de mourir sur le pont de mon navire alors non ! » Réplique MF cinglante qui sent son interlocuteur fouiller dans sa mémoire une fois qu'elle à terminée sa phrase.

« Très bien. » Dit-il d'une voix calme. « Allez vite à l'extérieur je vous envoie tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

La connexion se rompt aussi brutalement qu'elle s'est établie ce qui arrache une grimace à la femme aux longs cheveux roux. Reposant le cristal sans le nettoyer elle sort d'un pas rapide et la différence de luminosité l'oblige à s'arrêter quand elle pousse sa porte. Dix secondes plus tard elle se remet en route et va se positionner à l'endroit où il y a le plus de place sur le plancher en bois brut de son bateau.

Son équipage la regarde en se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire alors que du coin de l'œil la corsaire voit le médecin tenter de recoudre aussi rapidement que possible les profondes plaies sur le corps de la blessée afin de limiter les hémorragies. Tâche rendue difficile par le fait que ses écailles sont plus dures que de la peau humaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard il hurle à sa supérieur que si jamais il n'a pas d'aide très bientôt elle va y rester. La réponse vient sous la forme d'une colonne de lumière qui atterrit aux pieds de MF qui ne bouge absolument pas. Une fois que l'étrange phénomène magique s'est dissipé il y a une chose tout aussi atypique à cet emplacement : une bassine en bois cerclé par deux anneaux de fer dont les faces intérieur sont gravées de runes.

Dedans se trouve une lettre manuscrite qui recouvre un petit sac en cuir. Prenant en vitesse la missive la capitaine déchire le sceau en cire pour en lire le contenu. Elle prend ensuite la besace pour en sortir une petite pierre semi transparente présentant de très beaux et ensorcelants reflets argentés. Jamais la corsaire n'avait vu une matière de ce genre. Retirant, avec difficultés, ses yeux de ce joyau elle s'adresse à son équipage.

« Remplissez moi cette bassine d'eau de mer limpide ! » Ordonne Miss Fortune.

Il faut quelques secondes pour que ses hommes ne passent outre la bizarrerie de cette demande et l'exécutent. Ils sortent les seaux utilisés pour laver et écoper en commençant à faire une chaîne humaine. En moins d'une minute le baquet est plein. La Tireuse remet la pierre dedans et demande de transporter l'Aquamancienne jusqu'ici pour l'immerger. Ce qui est fait tout aussi vite malgré les évidentes difficultés pour la saisir sans la blesser davantage et le fait que son corps, recouvert de sang, est glissant.

Une fois qu'elle est au contact de l'eau le joyau émet une lumière brillante qui se réverbère sur les runes comme si elles étaient des miroirs. La pierre se désagrège alors pour se transformer en une espèce de courant de particules argentées qui se divise en de nombreux filins, entraînant le sang qui commençait à se mélanger à l'eau, pour aller se placer sur toutes les blessures qui se résorbent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en en dire.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement MF se laisse quelques instant sous le regard ébahi des ses hommes pour récupérer de cette suite d'émotions. Maintenant elle est hors des problèmes qui risquaient de lui tomber dessus. Redressant le bicorne sur sa tête elle joue avec une boucle de ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Rafen. » Son second avance d'un pas. « Faites la transporter vers ma cabine sans renverser une seule goutte. »

Il acquiesce avant de prendre les trois hommes les plus costaud à ses côtés pour soulever la bassine. Passant devant, suivie de près par les quatre membres d'équipage, elle se dirige une fois encore vers ses quartiers dans le fort arrière de son navire. Une fois qu'ils ont posés leur chargement dans un coin libre il ne perdent pas de temps pour sortir.

Aucun d'entre eux n'a assez d'audace pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle ils ont interdiction formelle d'entrer, passées certaines exceptions comme en ce moment. Ils savent parfaitement que leur capitaine qui est capable d'être la plus sulfureuse des séductrices si besoin est extrêmement secrète sur sa vie privée en dehors de ça.

Le dernier, il y a plus de trois ans, qui avait tenté et réussit à l'observer s'est fait prendre sur le fait. Pour punition elle l'a castrée sans ménagement avec ses armes pour le faire abandonner sur une île déserte à proximité. La seule chose qu'elle lui ai laissé fut un mousquet chargé d'une seule balle, sans poudre et sans munitions supplémentaires. Ils ont ensuite pris le large et ne sont jamais repassés à proximité.

La porte refermée, Rafen donne l'ordre de ne pas la déranger tant qu'ils ne seront pas à terre. A l'intérieur la jeune femme observe avec attention la magicienne non humaine dont le torse se soulève à intervalles réguliers d'une manière similaire à celle d'une personne qui respire de l'air. Son sceptre est toujours fermement tenu dans sa main dominante.

Avec une curiosité simple MF observe les étranges habillages qui ornent sa tête et enserre son cou avant de remarquer que ce n'est pas rajouté mais naturel tout comme les ramures des cerfs. Les plus étonnants restant quand même ce qui ressemble à des perles, l'une au milieu de son diadème naturel et les trois autres pendant, attaché à son cou, au milieu de sa poitrine.

Une expression difficilement interprétable est visible sur le visage de la propriétaire du bateau qui va finalement s'allonger sur sa couche pour récupérer de la dépense d'énergie nécessaire pour l'échange télépathique d'il y a peu. Le sommeil l'emporte peu à peu sans qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de la certitude que cette histoire est loin d'être résolue.

* * *

En se réveillant bien plus tard il faut un peu de temps pour que la capitaine n'émerge complètement. Balayant la pièce du regard elle remarque qu'ils ne sont pas encore revenu à Bilgewater et que Nami ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. En revanche MF se demande dans combien de temps le Syren sera à quai.

Elle se relève en prenant son temps puis va se servir un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer. Au moment où elle termine de le vider l'éclat laissé pêle-mêle au milieu du bureau commence à pulser et une voix en sort. L'Invocateur vient aux nouvelles pense-t-elle en se demandant quelle genre de demande stupide il va faire cette fois. Pour s'amuser un peu elle le laisse mariner quelques secondes sans lui répondre.

« Je sais que vous êtes là capitaine Fortune. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. « J'en déduis que l'Aquamancienne est saine et sauve. »

« C'est exact. » Confirme simplement la corsaire. « Mais elle est toujours inconsciente. »

« Tant qu'elle ne quitte la bassine que je vous ais envoyée il n'y a aucun risques. » Explique le magicien. « Cependant il va falloir qu'elle se repose pendant plus d'un mois afin d'être suffisamment remise pour repartir seule. »

« A ce propos, quand pourrez-vous venir la récupérer ? » Demande la tireuse en allant droit au but.

« L'Aquamancienne va rester ici la durée nécessaire à sa guérison complète. » Informe-t-il avant d'ajouter. « Sous votre surveillance. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'exclame MF après une seconde surprise.

« En tant qu'Invocateur responsable de toutes les actions liées de près ou de loin aux Champions de Bilgewater... » Commence son interlocuteur d'une voix solennelle. « Je vous assigne, vous, Sarah Fortune, dit Miss Fortune, à la tâche de veiller à la sécurité de Nami, dit l'Aquamancienne, autant de temps que j'en jugerais utile pour sa rémission. »

« Quoi !? » S'écrie la Chasseuse de Primes. « Mais c'est ridicule ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'obliger à cela ! D'autant plus que Nami n'est pas affiliée à cette ville ! »

« Non, en effet. » Concède l'Invocateur. « En revanche, vous, vous l'êtes. »

Il y a un silence qui s'abat dans la cabine et plus aucun des deux ne parle. Un rictus de colère est visible sur les traits de la capitaine. Elle prend alors une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Une minute plus tard elle relance le dialogue en posant une question dont elle connaît déjà la réponse. Elle s'adosse au mur et croise les bras. Sa voix a retrouvée son intonation calme et posée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Disons qu'une rumeur, comme quoi une magnifique pirate aux cheveux roux aurait volontairement abandonnée en pleine mer une relique des Îles Obscures qu'elle devait rapporter à l'Institut de la Guerre, en prétextant une tempête qui a faillie l'envoyer par le fond, est parvenue à mes oreilles. »

« Vous avez bien changé depuis votre dernier passage, Invocateur. » Déclare MF sur le ton de la conversation, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres en imaginant le sien à ce moment. « Il y a des fois où je regrette le gamin facilement influençable d'auparavant. »

« J'ai bien changé depuis. » Dit-il avec un certain embarras. « Bien que l'on me dise que non parfois. »

« Très bien, je vais veiller sur elle autant de temps qu'il faudra. » Se résigne la Championne avec un soupir las.

« Merci à vous capitaine Fortune. » Répond le magicien. « Je resterais à disposition à tout moment si jamais vous en avez besoin. »

Le cristal cesse de briller et se nettoie seul du sang qui s'étale sur une de ses faces. Restant plongée dans ses pensées MF va voir son homologue dont elle a désormais la responsabilité. Voyant qu'elle est toujours endormie sans aucuns signes qui annoncent un réveil proche la corsaire se dirige vers la sortie pour voir dans combien de temps ils arriveront à destination.

En sortant elle tombe nez à nez avec son second qui l'observe avec des yeux concernés. Elle se dit qu'en élevant la voix il a probablement dû entendre ce qu'il se disait dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme demande à deux hommes de prendre la relève de garde pour ensuite faire un signe à Rafen de la suivre dans un coin plus discret près de la proue.

L'homme la suit en silence en rappelant à l'ordre les deux ou trois tire au flanc croisés au passage. L'équipage ne fait pas attention à ce qui se passe car ils ont l'habitude de voir les deux s'isoler. Son second étant vraiment le seul auquel elle accorde une entière confiance. Une fois qu'ils sont assez proche du foc pour que le bruit du vent couvre leurs voix la tireuse s'adresse à l'une des rares personnes qu'elle apprécie.

« Je vais devoir surveiller notre invitée jusqu'à qu'elle soit guérie. » L'informe MF.

« C'est lui qu'il vous a imposé de faire ça ? » Demande le marin, suspicieux.

« Oui. » Acquiesce-t-elle. « Ce qui m'a passablement énervée sur le moment. Tu connais sa manière arrogante de traiter avec les gens. » Ajoute la jeune femme.

« Mais il y a un autre problème ? » Devine Rafen, perspicace.

« Tu te souviens de l'emblème maudit que nous avons jeté à l'eau il y a un an ? » Questionne la pirate et son membre d'équipage répond qu'il aurait difficilement pu oublier vu les ennuis engendrés. « Cette histoire est remonté jusqu'à l'Institut et même si je lui fais confiance pour nous couvrir il vaut mieux faire profil bas pour le moment. »

Un air perplexe se dessine sur le visage du second qui comprend la nécessité d'agir selon les ordres pour le moment. Il se rend compte aussi que puisque seul l'équipage et cet Invocateur étaient au courant de cette histoire cela signifie qu'il y a forcément un homme qui joue double jeu parmi eux. Une sueur froide lui parcoure le dos en voyant l'expression haineuse de sa supérieur qui doit déjà être en train d'imaginer le sort qu'elle réservera au coupable quand elle le démasquera.

Une heure plus tard le Syren accoste sur un quai assez calme étant donné que la nuit est bien avancée. La capitaine donne quartier libre à ses marins avant de charger le ''lit'' dans lequel se repose toujours Nami dans un chariot réquisitionné auprès d'un homme trop saoul pour s'y opposer de toute façon.

Le cortège remonte discrètement les rues en évitant les principales rues de la ville et du coup il faut un bon moment pour rejoindre la villa occupée par MF. En arrivant devant la grille qui barre l'entrée le garde ne reconnaît pas immédiatement les cheveux roux de la propriétaire des lieux. Il ouvre donc précipitamment en le réalisant et assise sur la place à la droite du conducteur elle lui lance un regard noir.

En face de l'entrée la tireuse demande que le chargement sois amené dans son bureau au plus vite sans le renverser, soulever le bouchon ni poser de questions. Il obéissent sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ni protester. Ils déposent le colis à l'emplacement désigné par leur chef puis s'en vont en prenant leurs ordres pour le reste de la nuit : à moins de danger de mort, ne pas la déranger et ne pas ouvrir cette porte.

Posant ses deux pistolets jumeaux sur le bureau en bois exotique sculpté MF observe Bilgewater de nuit. Il y a quelques échauffourées visibles sur les quais depuis sa position élevée. Rien qui ne soit inhabituel pour cette ville. Elle tourne les talons et rentre à l'intérieur puis ferme la grande porte fenêtre. Elle accroche son chapeau à un porte manteau avant de s'asseoir l'air passablement fatigué.

Plusieurs de ses projets en attente vont devoir êtres repoussés à des dates encore plus lointaine ce qui ne l'arrange guère. Pourtant c'est toujours mieux que d'être sujette à un mandant d'arrêt de la plus influente organisation de Runeterra. MF commence à réfléchir qui serait coupable, parmi son équipage, de la fuite que l'on vient de lui révéler.

Bien des réflexions plus tard elle n'a pas avancée d'un pouce et se résigne. Il est tard et la fatigue ne l'aide pas à rester concentrée. Se préparant à aller dormir un coup sourd qui vient de la bassine se fait entendre. Focalisant son attention sur l'origine du bruit la corsaire attend pour voir s'il ne s'agit pas d'une fausse alerte.

Ce qui est apparemment le cas puisqu'il ne se passe rien d'autre durant plus d'une minute. Désintéressée elle retourne se préparer pour la nuit. Amorçant un geste pour défaire son bustier un autre coup résonne plus fortement cette fois et il n'y a pas d'erreur il vient bien du repos de l'Aquamancienne. Refoulant son envie de laisser tel quel, la jeune femme avance vers le baquet pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Elle pose les mains sur le couvercle posé à la va vite dessus pour éviter les questions trop ennuyantes, le retire et le laisse tomber sur le sol. Son invitée est réveillée et la fixe avec des yeux apeurées. La réaction suivante ne se fait pas attendre. La bassine entre en éruption et l'eau expulsée ainsi envoie la capitaine valdinguer contre son bureau.

Récupérant très vite la corsaire ramasse ses deux armes pour les pointer en direction de son agresseuse bien décidée à se défendre si besoin. De son côté Nami regarde dans toutes les directions en comprenant pas comment elle a pu se retrouver ici. Autour d'elle il y a trois sphères d'eau de mer qui tourne lentement. Cela dure l'espace de quelques secondes.

Les deux sentinelles entrent en trombe dans la pièce pour découvrir un spectacle inattendu. Voyant le comportement de leur supérieur il se tournent, malgré qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui passe, vers la pauvre magicienne complètement déboussolée qui semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester en lévitation. Elle s'effondre d'ailleurs dans sa couche improvisée moins d'un instant après.

Abasourdis par les trop nombreux éléments à assimiler les deux gardes aident la capitaine à se redresser avant qu'elle ne les fasse sortir en leur disant qu'ils ont bien agis mais que désormais elle veut être seule. Que le comportement de cette ''sirène'' n'est dû qu'à la peur et la panique, que c'est sans danger pour elle. Réticent ils finissent quand même par obéir et s'en vont sans protester. Un problème de réglé qui va en provoquer bien d'autres par la suite pense Sarah Fortune.

Ses deux armes toujours dans ses mains si jamais il faut qu'elle l'assomme pour la calmer la tireuse avance de nouveau. En arrivant au dessus de l'abri de Nami elle remarque que cette dernière est toujours consciente mais semble trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'agressif. Rangeant ses deux pistolets jumeaux à sa ceinture elle prend la parole.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Demande MF, d'une voix neutre.

L'Aquamancienne fait un petit geste de la tête pour dire oui. Elle tente de se redresser pour que au moins celle-ci sorte de l'eau mais dans son état il lui faut pas mal d'essai avant de trouver une posture qui lui permette de se soutenir sans trop d'efforts ce qui agace profondément la corsaire qui prend son mal en patience. Elle ne veut pas risquer une autre altercation dans un futur proche.

« Je pense que tu me reconnais puisque nous avons fait parfois équipe sur les Champs de justice. » Déclare-t-elle d'un ton qui a perdu de sa neutralité.

« Oui... » Répond faiblement la blessée. « Tu t'appelles... Miss Fortune... »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1 !**

 **L'histoire est encore en cours de construction dans ma tête mais j'ai déjà de quoi avancer. :)**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	3. Premiers remous

**Hello All !**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte du temps qui s'est écoulé entre ces deux chapitres (69 jours pour être exact) et je me suis dit ''wow, ils vont croire que j'ai laissé tomber !''**

 **Mais non je suis toujours là et avec une bonne nouvelle : j'ai trouvé l'architecture globale de cette histoire et donc les prochaines releases devraient être plus fluide :)**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

Reviews :

 _thegleek67 chapter 2 . Oct 11_

 _Tu sais que tu viens faire la journée avec ca :3, mon dieux deux chapitres assez mouvementé x) j'ai hâte de savoir la suite en tout cas._

 **En l'occurrence ici c'est plutôt le mois que la journée (et je m'en excuse encore XD) mais merci beaucoup :) / la voila :)  
**

 _WafleKouhai chapter 2 . Oct 21_

 _Bonsoir, je voulais laisser mon commentaire à raconter l'histoire que vous avez créé est fantastique. Je l'espère bientôt par la suite._  
 _Désolé si mon français est très mauvais, mais parce qu'ils utilisent un traducteur._  
 _Je vais laisser mes commentaires en espagnol, peut connaître quelqu'un qui connaît la langue et peut vous traduire ce que je dis XD_

 _En español:_  
 _Buenas noches , queria dejarte mi comentario para decirte que la historia que creaste es fantastica. Espero pronto la continuacion._  
 _Lo siento si mi frances es muy malo , pero es debido a que use un traductor._  
 _Dejare mi comentario en español , tal vez conozcas a alguien que sepa este idioma y pueda traducirte lo que dije_

 **''Bonsoir, je veux laisser un commentaire pour dire que l'histoire que vous avez créée est fantastique. J'espère la suite rapidement.**

 **Désolé si mon français est très mauvais mais c'est par ce que j'utilise un traducteur. (Google trad OP \\(^o^)/)**

 **Je vais laisser mes commentaires en espagnol, peut-être que quelqu'un qui connait la langue pourra traduire.''**

 **Voilà à peu près ce que cela donne :D**

 **Bon, je ne connais pas l'espagnol non plus mais...**

 **En dos palabras : muchas gracias :D**

* * *

Chap 2 : Premiers remous

Il y a un court silence qui règne dans la pièce tandis que les deux femmes s'observent avec attention même si l'Aquamancienne, blessée et exténuée surtout à cause de ses hémorragies, semble lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Sarah Fortune qui sait qu'elle a besoin de repos dans l'immé la corsaire vient de passer une mauvaise journée alors elle veut un minimum de réponses et elle n'est pas du genre à rester sur sa faim.

« Avant que tu ne me poses la question : tu te trouves chez moi à Bilgewater. » L'informe la Tireuse d'une voix détachée. « Mon équipage t'a repêchée au large il y a environ une demi-journée. »

« Une demi.. journée... ? » Répète faiblement Nami.

« Oui. » Confirme MF en croisant les bras. « Tu as manquée de peu de servir de casse-croûte à un prédateur. »

« Je... N'arrive pas à m'en souvenir... » Avoue la femme poisson en fouillant sa mémoire. « J'explorais une fosse marine... Je crois... »

Un sourire à moitié amusé et à moitié carnassier se forme sur les lèvres de la Chasseuse de Primes ce qui provoque une réaction perplexe de la blessée. On dirait que les fonds marins sont aussi dangereux que les quartiers mal famés de cette ville. Une certaine curiosité s'empare de la capitaine qui se demande quoi ou combien de monstres des profondeurs l'ont attaqués pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état pareil.

Des souvenirs de matchs avec ou contre elle reviennent en tête à la pirate. Son contrôle sur l'eau est impressionnant mais le plus spectaculaire reste sans aucun doute sa capacité à déclencher une lame de fond en collectant l'humidité dans l'air. MF tire une certaine fierté personnelle de sa maîtrise des armes à feu mais depuis son entrée à l'Institut de la Guerre la Championne a appris à aborder les mages quels qu'ils soient avec la plus grande prudence.

Les deux exemples les plus flagrants étant Xerath et Syndra, qui s'est apparemment volatilisée il y environ un an d'après ce qu'elle a entendue. Pour eux, les gens normaux ne sont que des tas de poussières qui peuvent être balayés sur un simple coup de tête. Sortant de ses réflexions, Sarah Fortune pose ses mains sur ses hanches et fixe Nami qui l'observe aussi. Le regard de cette dernière est un étrange mélange entre celui d'un enfant curieux et un chiot qui fait les yeux doux.

« Voilà ce qu'il en est : » Explique MF qui sent la fatigue revenir. « Tu n'es pas en état de repartir seule et donc tu vas rester ici pendant un mois. »

« Un mois !? » Sursaute la sirène une fois qu'elle se rend compte de la durée que cela représente. « Je ne peux pas rester inactive aussi longtemps ! Je dois partir au plus vite ! »

L'Aquamancienne se relève subitement pour joindre le geste à la parole ce qui surprend son hôte. Pourtant elle n'ira pas loin. Ses bras parviennent à peine à porter son sceptre et elle est plus pale qu'une morte. La voyant décidée et sans aucun moyen de la faire changer d'avis, la corsaire, n'ayant pas l'envie de trouver une meilleure solution, sort un des ses mousquets pour lui en mettre un coup sur la tête ce qui l'assomme aussitôt. La pauvre Maraï n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe et elle s'effondre une fois encore au fond de son baquet.

Une fois qu'elle est sûre que la magicienne est bien inconsciente elle range son arme à sa ceinture et observe le résultat. Soupirant en voyant l'hématome sur le sommet du crane de son 'invitée'' la tireuse se rend compte qu'elle a probablement cognée trop fort. Mais bon, au moins elle ne risque pas de se sauver et de se blesser par la même occasion car s'il y a bien une chose que MF veut éviter dans l'immédiat c'est l'attention de la l'Institut.

Elle replace le couvercle sur le baquet et place autant de poids que possible dessus en ajoutant des fers et autre attirails pour prisonniers dessus. Maintenant, ayant la certitude que sa fuite ne sera pas possible sans qu'elle l'entende la Chasseuse retourne près de son lit. Retirant ses habits afin d'enfiler un vêtement plus léger, la femme aux cheveux roux jette un dernier coup d'œil à la pseudo-prison de Nami. Tandis qu'elle s'allonge le pressentiment que ses ennuis ne font que commencer harcèle la corsaire à la manière d'une mouche trop insistante.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se lève le lendemain la pièce est plongée dans le silence et un doux soleil chauffe le parquet en bois brun qui recouvre le sol. Reposée de sa soirée mouvementée, Sarah Fortune se lève lentement pour se diriger vers le pichet de grande taille remplie d'eau pour laver ses cheveux. Elle remarque alors un petit objet qui dépasse de sous les draps de son lit et le cache précipitamment en jetant des coups d'œils dans tous le sens pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ai vu.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas. La porte est fermée, la seule qui aurait pu la surprendre en train de faire cela est toujours coincée au fond d'un baquet, probablement encore inconsciente. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes MF s'avance d'un pas calme en direction de ce qui sert de couche à Nami. Moins d'une minute plus tard le couvercle qui recouvre cet assemblage en bois est dégagée et la pirate peut le retirer.

L'Aquamancienne est toujours dans la même position qu'hier après avoir pris un coup de manche d'arme à feu à l'arrière du crane. Elle respire lentement et paisiblement. Conservant son expression neutre la Chasseuse de Primes commence à s'éloigner quand une légère lueur qui pulse au fond de la bassine attire son attention. Au bout de quelques secondes elle voit enfin ce qui provoque ce phénomène.

La gemme sur son front brille faiblement par intermittence et par série de deux pulsations, comme les battements d'un cœur. Étrangement les trois autres au niveau de sa poitrine n'émettent aucune lumière. La Tireuse éprouve une étonnante fascination semblable à celle qui l'a saisit en voyant le joyau argenté sur le pont de son navire il y a peu. Elle croit être en train de regarder un saphir d'une grande pureté mais en même temps quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose de bien plus profond...

Lorsque le spectacle s'arrête Miss Fortune sent un léger vertige inexplicable. Réalisant qu'elle est en train de fixer cette demi-humaine d'une manière qui pourrait être interprété de travers la jeune femme aux cheveux roux retourne à sa première occupation prévue, encore un peu perplexe de ce qui vient de se passer. La Maraï aura peut-être des explications quand à la raison de ce phénomène.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tandis que la chef de Bilgewater est en train de profiter de son repas matinal, elle passe en revue toutes les propositions de chasses. La récompense à la clé est, bien sûr, l'une des choses qui motive la corsaire mais pas seulement. A l'instar de n'importe quelle aventurière de cette île elle a le goût du défi et de la conquête. Tout cela paraît vraiment attrayant exposé de cette manière mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper. C'est une activité risquée qui coûte souvent une taxe, parfois exorbitante, en sang.

Poussant un soupir de désintérêt audible MF lâche les avis sur son bureau d'un geste indolent. Tout ceux qui sont recherchés en ce moment ne valent même pas la peine de se fatiguer à les pourchasser.

Une frustration qui grandit de jour en jour commence à impacter le comportement de la capitaine qui à l'impression de tourner en rond tel un animal en cage. Sa profession d'origine devient de plus en plus fade, sa seule tentative d'élargir un peu son panel d'activité l'a obligée à balancer un artefact maudit par dessus bord et, cerise sur le gâteau, voilà que cette affaire lui revient en pleine figure sans prévenir à la manière d'un boomerang.

Le pire dans l'histoire restant son absence totale de résultats pour la traque de son pire ennemi, revenu récemment dans les parages, l'ancien Roi des pirates : Gangplank. Elle a quasiment purgée cette cité de son influence et donc il ne représente pas vraiment une menace. En fait il n'a plus aucun moyen de l'atteindre et la corsaire veille à ce que cela reste ainsi. Cependant il y a une conséquence à sa manière d'agir.

Ce lâche se cache tellement bien qu'il en est introuvable. Il laisse des traces derrière lui mais rien de tangible étant donné que les cadavres ne parlent pas. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'un jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'éternise se poursuit entre eux et MF commence à sentir le point de rupture de sa patience. Un moyen simple est pourtant à sa disposition mais aucun des Invocateurs de Bilgewater n'acceptera de parler à cause des risques de punition de l'Institut de la Guerre.

Afin de se distraire la jeune femme sort tout son matériel pour entretenir ses deux armes fétiches, à la fois ses plus fidèles alliés mais aussi sa marque de fabrique. Elle prend un chiffon propre et l'imbibe d'huile pour graisser et lustrer toutes les parties mécaniques de ses pistolets jumeaux. Profitant du soleil pour déceler les plus petites imperfection sur le métal.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle en train de cirer la crosse en bois de Outrance, un léger bruit venant de l'endroit où se repose Nami se fait entendre et lui fait lever la tête. Posant le tout avec soin sur son bureau la pirate se lève pour aller voir de quoi il en retourne. A peine la moitié de la distance franchie une gerbe d'eau est violemment expulsé du demi tonneau et va percuter, au niveau d'une épaule, Sarah avec suffisamment de force pour lui faire faire un culbute avant de terminer contre le mobilier.

L'agressée se relève rapidement pour aller se mettre à couvert au moment où une deuxième salve aquatique, bien plus faible, la manque d'un bon mètre sans faire plus dégâts qu'un peu de désordre. Prenant ses armes avec agilité la Chasseuse se redresse et recommence sa marche, prudemment, vers l'Aquamancienne qui ne fait plus rien. La raison est facile à deviner quand MF la voit enfin.

Elle n'a récupérée que très peu de force cette nuit et vient de les gaspiller inutilement dans un affrontement stérile. Les deux femmes se toisent avec un regard froid et agressif qui en dit long sur leur façons de penser à ce moment. Mettant en joue Nami qui sort difficilement sa tête de l'eau c'est Miss Fortune qui prend la parole en première. Son ton est neutre mais il cache mal son envie de lui tirer dessus par simple vengeance.

« Donne moi une seule raison pour que je ne t'assomme pas de nouveau. » Demande la pirate, impérieuse. « Et qu'ensuite je fasse souder le couvercle sur cette bassine afin d'avoir la paix. »

« Tu m'as attaquée ! » Réplique aussitôt la Maraï « Et tu me retiens prisonnière ! »

« Dans ce cas on va éclaircir de suite la situation. » Sourie méchamment la corsaire. « Si cela n'avait dépendu que de moi tu serais entre quatre planches, lestées par un rocher, au fond de l'océan. » Affirme-t-elle ce qui met encore davantage la sirène sur ses gardes. « Cependant l'Invocateur responsable de cette zone m'a ordonné de veiller sur toi jusqu'à que tu sois rétablie. » Une expression de surprise apparaît sur le visage de la concernée. « Par conséquent j'emploierais la force si besoin mais tu vas _rester ici_ aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » S'exclame d'une voix forte Nami qui ne lâche pas l'affaire. « Je dois trouver la pierre lunaire au plus vite sinon tous les miens seront en danger ! » Il y a une lueur de panique qui se forme dans ses yeux. « J'ai moins d'une de vos années avant que l'éclat de la précédente ne s'éteigne pour de bon et si jamais cela arrive ils... Ils... Ils vont... »

La peur et l'angoisse noue subitement sa gorge et elle ne parvient plus à parler. De grosses larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux. Elle supplie du regard sa pseudo-geôlière de la laisser partir mais cette dernière garde un visage impassible. Son histoire aurait pu émouvoir la majorité des gens mais pas Sarah Fortune. Elle range ses deux armes à sa ceinture avant de répondre en tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. » Déclare-t-elle avec froideur. « Je me moque bien de ton peuple et de ce qui peut lui arriver. » Ajoute cruellement MF. « Je vais te garder dans cette bassine pendant un mois même si je dois t'y attacher comme l'animal que tu es. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Rétorque, véhémente, Nami. « Tu ne sais rien d'eux ! Et de moi non plus ! » Elle lève son sceptre, menaçante. « Nous méritons le respect ! »

En entendant la dernière phrase de la Maraï la capitaine éclate d'un rire moqueur qui laisse coi son interlocutrice. Miss fortune fait demi-tour pour la regarder de face. Il y a un rictus de colère qui déchire son visage. Une expression mauvaise qui n'augure rien de bon se lit sur ses traits puis elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et prend une pose provocante.

« Le respect dis-tu ? » Questionne la femme aux cheveux roux. « Le respect s'acquière par la force. » Explique la pirate. « Tu veux que je te respecte ? Alors oblige moi à le faire ! » Elle croise les bras. « Je ne sais même pas si tu pourrais te défendre contre un rat des quais. »

Aveuglée par la colère, l'Aquamancienne canalise le peu de forces qui lui reste pour former un bulle au niveau de l'anneau de son bâton. Un vertige soudain lui fait perdre sa concentration et son attaque tombe sur le sol tel un seau renversé. Elle s'effondre sur le rebord de son ''abri'' et sent déjà l'inconscience la submerger. Son sceptre lui glisse des mains et atterrit sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Sa vue est tellement troublé par la fatigue qu'elle ne parvient pas à voir le sourire cruel de MF. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers sa mission.

« Pitié... » Peut-elle à peine articuler avant de s'évanouir.

Sans ciller, MF regarde la Maraï, la moitié de son buste appuyé sur le rebord qui pend en dehors du baquet. Sa main effleure le plancher du bout des doigts et se balance doucement pendant encore quelques secondes. Ce spectacle lui rappelle un vulgaire appât où un homme qui gît au bout d'un corde. Elle fait un commentaire plein de dédain à la magicienne qui ne peut plus l'entendre.

« Pitoyable... » Statue la Chasseuse.

Elle avance vers Nami et la pousse sans ménagement au fond du baquet avant de le reboucher. Plaçant de nouveau tout le leste sur le bouchon la corsaire s'assure de garder son bâton afin de la priver au maximum de moyens de se débattre. Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne la capitaine se demande si cette garderie ne va pas s'éterniser plus que prévue initialement si cette gamine naïve ne cesse pas de se débattre inutilement en permanence.

* * *

Bien plus tard ce soir là une Miss Fortune apaisée observe d'une manière absente le ciel nocturne sans bouger. Tout est calme dans la pièce et les seuls bruits audibles sont ceux des quelques bagarres qui sont monnaies courantes dans la basse ville. Les derniers marins encore à travailler sont ceux qui se débarrassent des carcasses évidées des monstres marins rapportés par la flotte de la Grande Chasse.

Une liste des grosses primes qu'elle a pu toucher au cours de sa, à la fois, courte et longue carrière s'étale sur le meuble qui lui sert de bureau. Preuve indéniable de ses compétences et de sa capacité à prendre des risques mesurés qui s'avèrent payant dans la majorité des cas. Son nom est synonyme de crainte au même titre que celui que son rival et ennemi mortel pour toute personne qui se sait traquée par la Chasseuse.

Pourtant certains soirs, une lancinante mélancolie s'empare de l'impitoyable corsaire qui a l'impression qu'un vide impossible à combler se forme dans sa poitrine. Les regrets d'être restée impuissante à pleurer, cachée comme une lâche dans un placard, alors que ses parents se faisaient assassiner par Gangplank reviennent la hanter avec la férocité des spectres de la Brume des Îles Obscures.

Avec le recul elle a bien compris que de toute manière le fait de ne pas s'être montré lui a au moins sauvé la vie et qu'intervenir n'aurait fait qu'ajouter un cadavre à la liste déjà trop longue de l'ancien Roi des pirates. Pourtant les êtres humains sont ainsi. Ils ont beau savoir pertinemment être incapable d'agir sur certains événements les sentiments sont incompatibles avec la logique et la raison. Le temps qui passe peut parfois aider à se reconstruire mais il n'efface ni la douleur ni les souvenirs.

Une voix d'homme la fait sortir de sa rêverie. Elle vient d'un fragment de cristal posé sur les avis de recherches récents. L'Invocateur semble vraiment impliqué dans ce qui passe ces derniers jours et le fait de se savoir surveillée en quasi-permanence met Sarah Fortune sur les nerfs. Se redressant elle avance pour entrer dans la pièce par la grande porte vitrée qui débouche sur le balcon dont elle vient.

« Vous êtes à la limite du harcèlement. » Annonce MF d'entrée de jeu d'une voix cassante. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Vous devriez vous relaxer un peu capitaine Fortune. » Répond nonchalamment le magicien avant que son intonation ne devienne plus moqueuse « Sinon vous allez avoir des rides avant l'heure, ce qui serait domma... »

Un coup de feu retentit et un tir parfaitement ajusté fait éclater en morceaux le morceau de matière ensorcelé. Une expression de colère est visible sur le visage de la pirate suivit très vite par un sourire goguenard. Soufflant d'un air aguicheur le peu de fumée qui s'échappe du canon de son arme elle attend patiemment que les éclats se rassemblent tous seuls pour reconstituer la structure d'origine alors qu'elle fait sortir les deux gardes qui sont venus voir ce qui se passait. L'éclat se remet à briller la seconde qui suit sa réparation.

« Je vais avoir une migraine épouvantable demain à cause de ce que vous venez de faire vous savez ? » Questionne-t-il, renfrogné.

« Si vous préférez je peux venir vous voir en personne avec du gros sel. » Rétorque, amusée, la pirate.

« … Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande-t-il en devenant beaucoup plus sérieux. « La dernière fois que vous avez fait de l'humour vous aviez presque poussé Nautilus à bout, ce qui a manqué de vous coûter la vie si je me souviens bien. »

Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle elle déteste et en même temps apprécie beaucoup l'Invocateur responsable de Bilgewater. Il la connaît si bien que rien qu'avec sa façon de parler il devine beaucoup, trop parfois, de choses. D'un autre côté il est le seul que MF connaisse qui ne suit pas aveuglément le règlement où ses propres ambitions et il est un soutien précieux dont le coût n'est pas excessif.

Soupirant de lassitude la jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de tout lui raconter, mentir ne servirait à rien. Écoutant sans rien dire il la laisse terminer son récit dans le plus grand calme. Une fois que s'est terminé le magicien reste silencieux pendant près d'une minute avant de reprendre la parole. Il n'y aucune colère dans sa voix et MF apprécie surtout que chez lui si jamais il vous sermonne alors c'est que les limites ont vraiment été dépassées.

« Savez-vous comment fonctionne la société Maraï ? » Interroge-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Avoue la Chasseuse en haussant légèrement les épaules. « En quoi est-ce important dans l'immédiat ? » Demande-t-elle à son tour, curieuse.

« Je vous passe les détails mais leurs relations sont construites sur le respect et la confiance. » Explique l'Invocateur. « Pour ce peuple une parole suffit. Pas besoin de signer en bas de page. » Il s'arrête l'espace de deux secondes puis reprend avant que son interlocutrice n'ai le temps de parler. « Si jamais elles considèrent avoir une dette envers quelqu'un alors elles feront tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour la rembourser tant que cela n'implique pas de blesser où de tuer. »

« Donc... Si j'ai bien compris... » Déclare Sarah Fortune en croisant les bras, une expression légèrement dubitative sur le visage. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je l'aide à se rétablir plus rapidement elle m'aidera jusqu'à que nous soyons quittes ? »

« C'est exactement cela capitaine. » Assure-t-il. « Cependant, avant que vous ne sautiez directement aux conclusions hâtives... » Ajoute le mage en devinant le sourire calculateur de sa correspondante. « Je vous mets en garde. » L'intéressée se crispe. « Nami ignore peut-être beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement de notre civilisation mais elle n'est ni naïve ni stupide. »

« Permettez moi d'émettre des doutes sur ces deux derniers points. » Rétorque la Chasseuse, sardonique.

« Si l'on ne prend en compte que vos critères personnels alors vous avez raison. » Avoue-t-il en gardant son intonation d'homme politique. « Mais laissez les de côté l'espace d'un instant. » Il marque une pause. « L'aide d'une Maraï est une chose bien plus précieuse que ce que vous croyez. »

Un long silence suit la parole du membre de l'Institut de la Guerre. Pesant le pour et le contre la corsaire ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Il est vrai qu'avoir l'appui d'une créature capable de manipuler à sa guise les marées et probablement les courants marins par la même occasion est inestimable pour une navigatrice. Miss Fortune ne voit pas d'utilité dans l'immédiat mais il y a bien des situations qui pourraient se prêter à cela prochainement.

« Très bien. » Fait-elle d'une voix neutre, sa décision prise. « Je vais au moins veiller à accélérer sa guérison. »

« Merci à vous capitaine. » Déclare-t-il avec une étrange satisfaction dans la voix. « Sur ce, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. » Il marque une pause. « Et aller prendre quelque chose pour le mal de tête. »

Un petit rire amusé s'échappe des lèvres de la pirate tandis que l'éclat redevient terne signifiant la rupture du lien magique. Le regard de la jeune femme glisse rapidement sur la bassine en se disant que recoller les morceaux après avoir été aussi glaciale plus tôt dans la journée va être vraiment très difficile. Mais pour l'instant elle a besoin de dormir pour avoir les idées claires demain.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a du chemin à parcourir ! :D**

 **A la prochaine.**


	4. Accord

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 3 est up ! :)**

 **Suite directe du chapitre précédent :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 3 . Dec 22, 2016_

 _C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps x)_  
 _Sinon ca va être tendu entre ces deux la connaissant le tempérament de notre Miss Fortune x) la confiance ne régnera pas tout de suite mmddr_

 **J'ai mis moins de temps ce coup-ci XD / Effectivement ça ne va pas être facile :D**

* * *

Chap 3 :Accord

Une autre journée complète s'achève dans l'habituel vacarme qui emplit la nuit à venir à Bilgewater. Tandis que les ivrognes se chamaillent, ou en viennent aux mains selon le besoin, les Dépeceurs sont occupés à la découpe des proies des pêcheurs. Les habituels marchands plus ou moins scrupuleux, s'installent dans les ruelles mal éclairées pour leurs échanges malhonnêtes. Cette ville a tout d'un bourbier infect et c'est le cas même si certains ont su tirer leur épingle du jeu.

C'est le cas d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui arpente les allées de cette ville qui lui appartient depuis plus d'un an. Cependant très peu de gens savent qu'en vérité cela ne l'intéresse absolument pas. En fait ça n'a été qu'une conséquence de la défaite de Gangplank et si cela ne tenait qu'a elle MF l'aurait laissée brûler jusqu'à la dernière planche mais la plupart de ses hommes d'équipages ont des attaches ici et c'est bien l'une des rares choses qu'elle considère avec attention.

Elle apprécie cette cité dans un sens mais trop de mauvais souvenirs y sont associés pour avoir un véritable attachement. Ce qui se ressent dans sa façon de gouverner. Elle empêche l'ancien Roi des Pirates de retrouver une influence qui serait problématique mais pour le reste les gangs font ce qu'ils veulent. Ainsi le nombre de meurtres perpétués durant l'année passée est impressionnant. Ils ont toujours été monnaie courante dans cette cité mais au plus fort de cette vague de violence, passé l'épisode de la Marée Rougeoyante, plus de mille personnes mourraient par jour dans des circonstances toutes sauf naturelles.

Durant cette période Sarah Fortune a gagné le titre de ''Dernière Compagne'' à cause de l'épuration sans aucune pitié qu'elle menait dans les quartiers les plus mal famés de la zone. Ce surnom vient du fait que bien des anciens collaborateurs de GP l'ont rencontrés au moment où ils se pensaient en sécurité. Dans des bars pour la majorité, allez savoir pourquoi. Cela se déroulait en deux étapes simples qui ont aujourd'hui été tellement déformés par les ragots que ça en devient ridicule.

Quand la sulfureuse Chasseuse de Primes entrait dans un tripot, ce qui était déjà mauvais signe puisqu'elle est connue pour sa sobriété, un silence de mort s'abattait immédiatement sur les personnes présentes. Ensuite si jamais elle venait s'installer près de vous alors vous pouviez commencer à faire une prière en espérant que ce que vous alliez lui dire suffirait à la satisfaire. Dans le cas où vous échouiez à la convaincre alors on vous offrait un verre. Un dernier verre puis le sourire malsain de la jeune femme est la dernière chose que vous voyez avant d'être exécuté froidement.

Voilà les histoires qui tournent sur la corsaire. La concernée laisse les ragots faire leurs œuvres car plus les gens auront peur plus ils seront enclin à coopérer. Par chance la seule personne qui aurait pu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ouvertement est restée cloîtrée dans son temple sur les falaises. Illaoï ne se montre que très peu en public et cela arrange les affaires de MF qui a quartier libre pour organiser ses affaires comme bon lui semble.

Pour l'instant la redoutable capitaine se déplace discrètement, escorté seulement par son second Rafen, entre les étals d'un marché nocturne dont la débauche morale et financière n'a rien à envier à ceux de Zaun. Bien que le lieu prête aux crimes et aux malversations la jeune femme cherche des articles qui ne servent pas ses intérêts. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat ce qui est une première pour la redouté, à juste titre, Sarah Fortune.

L'Invocateur lui a donné un grand nombre de consignes à respecter pour faciliter la guérison de son inhabituelle invitée de circonstance. Le problème étant que beaucoup des ressources nécessaire sont rares et coûteuses. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour la Chasseusse qui en possède à ne plus savoir quoi en faire ce qui n'est pas le cas des différentes choses qui doivent permettre à Nami de se remettre.

Miss Fortune est resté connecté à l'esprit du magicien de l'Institut de la Guerre pendant plus d'une heure afin que celui-ci puisse lui donner toutes les informations nécessaire afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur dans le choix des composants du remède. L'expérience dans sa globalité reste mauvaise pour la tireuse qui se jure de ne plus jamais s'infliger cela de nouveau. Par la suite elle est restée près d'une journée entière dans son bureau avec des vertiges à faire vomir même le plus endurcis des marins. Ce qu'elle a pris comme une insulte à sa fierté : une des plus redoutables navigatrices de tout Runeterra cloué au lit à cause d'un mal de mer...

D'un autre côté elle a eu un aperçu des vastes connaissances de l'Invocateur et se réjouit secrètement de l'avoir pour allié plutôt qu'ennemi. En ce qui concerne sa tâche première la capitaine sait exactement ce qu'il faut prendre mais un certain malaise reste présent. La raison étant qu'elle a l'impression à la fois de l'avoir toujours su et en même temps que ces connaissances ne sont pas les siennes. Elle chasse ses pensées de sa tête. Il y a d'autres priorités pour l'instant.

Une heure plus tard et une rixe évité de peu à cause d'un commerçant trop avare à son goût Miss Fortune prend le chemin du retour. L'obliger à la faire faire ces ''emplettes'' en personne est une espèce de jeu auquel s'adonne l'homme qui supervise la guérison de l'Aquamancienne. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des rares points qui sont vraiment énervant : sa volonté d'imposer son style de vie aux autres. La jeune femme est imperméable à son discours mais entendre quelqu'un vouloir faire votre vie à votre place est toujours agaçant.

En arrivant à sa villa sur les hauteurs une grande lassitude s'empare de Sarah Fortune qui doit gérer en plus les regards stupéfaits de ses hommes qui ne l'ont jamais vu s'aventurer aussi peu protégée dans le dédale de Bilgewater surtout pour aller récupérer des articles aussi étranges qu'improbables. Par chance elle les a toujours dirigé de manière à ce qu'ils posent le minimum de questions ce qui est plaisant dans l'immédiat. Traversant la bâtisse d'un pas pressé la pirate va se réfugier directement dans son espace personnel qui prend des allures de sanctuaire ces derniers jours.

Congédiant son second MF ferme la porte dans une retenue forcée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la bassine qui trône toujours dans le coin de son bureau. Elle a retiré tout ce qui bloquait le bouchon afin de savoir au plus vite quand la Maraï sera de nouveau consciente. Ce qui n'est pas le cas à ce moment à en juger par le silence qui règne dans la pièce éclairée simplement par la lumière ténue de la lune et quelques bougies éparses.

Pas loin de sa propre couche se trouve le sceptre de la magicienne aquatique dont les gemmes bleutées rayonnent d'une lueur étrange rappelant celle de la gemme qui orne le front de sa ''patiente''. Clignant des yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voit la tireuse observe plus attentivement l'unique possession de Nami mais ne voit rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Se disant que la fatigue commence à faire son œuvre la capitaine décide d'aller se coucher plutôt que de commencer à confectionner l'onguent comme prévu initialement.

Elle pose tous les ingrédients sur le bureau pour aller s'allonger dans son lit. Deux jours perdu pour un investissement qui est, dans le meilleur des cas, douteux et qui mettra peut-être longtemps à se rentabiliser. Non pas que la Championne manque de patience mais il y a trop d'inconnu pour avancer de manière efficace. Pour être le plus simple possible on pourrait dire que la jeune femme s'est lancée dans un pari aux enjeux assez flous.

Allongée confortablement dans ses draps il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le sommeil l'emporte et qu'un silence paisible, minus les bruits d'armes à feu habituels, ne reprenne ses droits dans la pièce. Pourtant, tandis que personne ne peut s'en rendre compte le sceptre de Nami recommence à luire doucement. Celui-ci émet une lumière ténue, plus où moins intense, de manière régulière en synchronisation avec la respiration de la personne la plus proche : Sarah Fortune.

* * *

Le lendemain matin la propriétaire des lieux se réveille une fois encore la première ce qui l'arrange. Les connaissances implantés par l'Invocateur sont claires et nettes mais le calme n'est pas un luxe pour réaliser une tâche inédite pour elle. La corsaire prend quand même le temps de se lever et de se préparer au mieux. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à fabriquer à l'avantage de pouvoir se conserver pendant plusieurs jours ce qui lui laisse bien assez de temps pour trouver ce qu'il va falloir dire à l'Aquamancienne lorsque cette dernière reprendra conscience.

Commençant sa préparation le plus vite possible pour être débarrassée MF s'installe et suit les instructions mentales. La fabrication prend plus de six heures et laisse la capitaine exténuée et en sueur. Son père lui avait appris, il y a longtemps, à manipuler le fer en fusion ce qui requiert de la force et une certaine finesse mais là, il a fallu une minutie et une concentration de tout les instants qui a été épuisante.

Le plus difficile fut de travailler en permanence dans l'eau de mer. Ce remède étant originaire des guérisseurs Maraï il doit donc être fabriqué sous l'eau. Le résultat est une pâte de couleur mauve qui à la consistance de la vase mais dégageant une odeur agréable qui fait penser à celle d'un fruit. Désormais il ne reste plus qu'attendre que la personne qui doit se faire soigner pour terminer la longue préparation.

Prenant de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche pour se rafraîchir la Chasseuse de Primes s'assoit dans son fauteuil afin de reprendre un peu de force et surtout se relaxer. Se massant les yeux pour faire passer la fatigue lancinante qui s'empare progressivement d'elle. La capitaine commence à réfléchir sur son discours destiné à Nami mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver quelque chose de correct. Pour cause : sa principale qualité à ce niveau est la menace directe et effrayante. Pas les niaiseries destinés aux gamins apeurés dans le noir. Poussant un soupir de lassitude Miss Fortune s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège en reprenant tout depuis le début.

* * *

Elle se réveille bien plus tard mais ne s'en rend compte qu'en voyant que le soleil est déjà bas sur l'horizon. Elle s'est endormi au moins autant de temps que celui utilisé pour faire le médicament. Maudissant entre ses dents son manque de concentration le regard de la jeune femme se porte rapidement sur la bassine cerclée d'anneaux en acier. Elle n'est toujours pas consciente. A la fois soulagée et frustrée la corsaire décide de se sortir de son état vaseux en premier lieu.

Une fois apprêtée correctement la tireuse se replonge dans ses pensées pour trouver les mots les plus adaptés pour faciliter leur future cohabitation. Au bout de quinze minutes de réflexions parfaitement stériles elle décide d'entretenir son matériel, arme et sabre, plutôt que de perdre du temps à quelque chose qu'elle ne parviendra pas à faire dans tous les cas. Elle sera franche et directe comme à l'accoutumé et improvisera si besoin. De son point de vue les actes sont plus importants que les mots.

Sortant ses deux pistolets jumeaux de leur étuis en cuir de requin la pirate inspecte chaque détails du canon et du mécanisme. Ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses mousquets à cause d'un simple et stupide défaut technique serait pitoyable. Tellement ridicule qu'elle préférerait se tirer une balle dans le pied en étant ivre que de devoir subir ça. Son entretien est a peine lancé qu'un bruit devenu familier, celui de l'eau qui bouge, parvient à ses oreilles. Décidément aujourd'hui rien ne se déroulera comme elle l'entend.

Prenant au passage le remède confectionné un peu plus tôt MF se dirige vers la bassine avec une certaine... Appréhension, faute de mot plus adapté pour décrire son ressentit. Leur dernière discussion fut placée sous le signe de l'hostilité ouverte et améliorer une relation en partant sur des bases pareilles ne demande pas moins qu'un petit miracle. Après, peut-être qu'avec ses points de vues enfantins l'Aquamancienne sera plus enclin au ''pardon'' si l'on peut dire. La capitaine ne pouvait pas se tromper davantage qu'en pensant cela.

Nami est effectivement réveillée mais reste au fond du peu d'eau encore présent dans ce baquet. Se blâmant de ne pas avoir pensé à remplir de nouveau ce qui sert de ''lit'' à la magicienne Sarah va dire un mot quand la femme ressemblant à une sirène tourne la tête pour la fixer. Un regard de colère et de dédain l'accueille froidement. Se replaçant de manière plus confortable la Maraï prend soin cependant de se trouver une position qui exclue la pirate de son champ de vision... Oui, ça va être très compliqué.

« Sors de là. » Demande la jeune femme d'une voix qui se veux neutre mais qui ressemble pourtant beaucoup à un ordre. « Il faut que l'on parle. »

Un silence est la seule réponse qu'elle obtient et une expression qui exprime bien son manque de patience se forme sur le visage de la corsaire. Si ça ne tenait qu'a elle Miss fortune la ferait sortir par la force mais ça n'aboutirait à rien de profitable pour aucune des deux. Réfléchissant à quoi faire pour améliorer la situation elle balaie la pièce du regard et finit par avoir l'instrument qu'emploie la magicienne sur les Champs de Justice.

Laissant sur un tabouret tout proche le médicament elle va récupérer le sceptre en espérant que cela débloque la situation actuelle qui est au point mort. En le saisissant la Tireuse à l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus froid que la dernière fois. Se concentrant sur sa tâche première elle fait demi-tour pour l'apporter à sa propriétaire légitime qui ne daigne toujours pas lui accorder son attention.

Plongeant lentement l'extrémité de cet instrument dans l'eau la capitaine remarque la réaction immédiate de Nami qui se tourne d'un geste pour s'assurer de ce qui se passe. Posant tour à tour un regard incrédule sur son unique possession et sa geôlière elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Le saisissant avec précaution comme si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ou un quelconque jeu cruel elle le sert contre sa poitrine avec l'air d'un enfant qui vient de retrouver sa peluche préféré des que MF l'a lâché.

Fixant son homologue Championne sans comprendre son geste l'Aquamancienne pèse le pour et le contre avant de se décider. Elle commence à se redresser pour sortir sa tête de l'eau et la fixe ne sachant pas quoi dire. La pirate croise les bras pour marquer que l'attente commence à être longue et passablement insupportable ce qui ne provoque pas d'autres réactions notable. Finalement c'est la blessée qui prend la parole d'une voix faible exprimant bien son état fébrile.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande la Maraï d'un ton qui traduit un certain malaise.

« Pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'il y a trois jours. » Réplique, sans sourciller, la jeune femme dans la foulée.

Il y a un silence étrange qui s'ensuit et Sarah Fortune comprend qu'il y a anguille sous roche mais ne voit pas en quoi. Le problème étant que son interlocutrice n'est pas loquace pour deux sous et que sans une réponse de sa part l'échange va rester où il en est actuellement. Finalement, après une attente interminable qui met les nerfs de la pirate à rude épreuve la magicienne reprend la conversation avec une expression plus dure.

« Vous mentez. » Affirme Nami sans aucun doute ce qui arrache une réaction de surprise à la capitaine qui ne s'attendait pas à cette affirmation. « Vous avez reçu l'ordre de votre Invocateur de mieux vous occuper de moi. »

Une fois la stupeur de l'instant passée MF ne peut empêcher un sourire amusé et satisfait de se former sur ses lèvres. On dirait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'est pas naïve, ce qui finalement l'arrange. La capitaine va pouvoir parler franchement sans avoir à prendre des gants. Décroisant les bras pour poser l'une des ses mains sur ses hanches et laissant son autre bras pendre nonchalamment elle lui avoue la vérité.

« C'est vrai. » Admet la jeune femme. « Je vais éclaircir deux points cependant. » Fait-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Premièrement ce n'est pas _mon_ Invocateur. » Une pause. « Il gère Bilgewater dans son ensemble et deuxièmement. » Elle chasse une boucle de cheveux qui vient de tomber sur son visage. « Je ne reçoit pas d'ordre de sa part. Nous collaborons, c'est tout. »

Un autre silence s'installe mais cette fois la corsaire sent la frustration d'être la seule à faire des efforts commencer sérieusement à impacter sur son comportement. Ne voulant pas attendre une autre réponse qui n'aboutirait à rien elle prend le bol qui attend sur le tabouret depuis près de dix minutes et le tend en direction de la blessée qui observe ce qu'on lui donne et le tend des mains tremblantes. La surprise se lit aussitôt dans ses yeux.

« Mais... Cet onguent... » Bredouille-t-elle l'air de ne pas en revenir. « Où l'avez vous trouvé !? » Questionne précipitamment la magicienne. « Les bipèdes ne connaissent pas ce remède normalement ! »

« Les quoi !? » Demande MF qui n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. « J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas une insulte. » Le regard de la pirate devient menaçant avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'il s'agit juste d'une manière pour elle d'appeler les gens qui vivent à la surface. Après avoir poussé un long soupir devant une Nami perplexe elle reprend la discussion. « C'est l'Invocateur qui m'a indiqué comment le faire. »

« Attendez... » Fait l'Aquamancienne, toujours plus perdue. « Il n'y a qu'un seul membre de l'Institut de la Guerre qui connaisse aussi bien notre peuple. » Déclare-t-elle sans noter le changement subtil d'expression faciale de la capitaine. « Est-ce... »

« Oui c'est bien lui. » Coupe grossièrement Sarah Fortune qui se lasse de cet échange stérile. « Maintenant peux-tu utiliser cette bouillie et te soigner avant de retomber raide d'épuisement au fond de cette bassine ? »

Il a fallu toute sa retenue à la jeune femme pour ne pas agir brusquement tant les dernières minutes ont été perdues en vaines paroles. Il y a encore quelques instants de battements puis finalement en la voyant prendre le récipient qu'elle tient dans les bras elle laisse échapper un soufflement sonore qui ne signifie qu'une seule chose : enfin !

La magicienne plonge ses doigts dans la substance qui change étrangement de couleur et prend progressivement une teinte azurée intense qui fait penser à celle de la mer éclairée par le soleil au zénith. Elle l'étale sur les parties de son corps qui étaient constellées de plaies béantes au moment où l'équipage de la Chausseuse de Primes l'a repêchée au large de cette ville. La substance est très vite absorbée par sa peau.

Restant à l'observer pour être sûre que tout se passe bien MF se demande à quoi cette mixture va bien pouvoir servir puisque toutes les blessures ont été refermées il y a pas mal de temps déjà. La seule explication étant que probablement cela va l'aider à récupérer plus rapidement des forces ou à régénérer le sang qu'elle a perdu dans l'océan au moment de l'attaque. Quand il ne reste que très peu de cette substance dans le bol Nami s'arrête soudainement.

Elle lève la tête en direction de la capitaine qui ignore pourquoi mais elle sent qu'elle va lui demander de poursuivre. La Maraï semble mal à l'aise mais n'ose pas parler. On dirait que leur ''relation'' va demander beaucoup plus de travail qu'escompté initialement. Laissant son sceptre en appui contre le bois elle finit par tendre le récipient pratiquement vide en prenant la parole d'une voix calme mais stressée.

« Pouvez-vous me badigeonner le dos s'il vous plaît ? » Dit-elle avec appréhension. « Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. »

Pour être honnête Miss Fortune n'a absolument pas envie de la toucher mais si elle veut se dépêtrer au plus vite de cette situation elle n'a pas le choix. Ne répondant même pas la jeune femme prend le bol des mains de la blessée et fait le tour pour se trouver dans la bonne position car elle n'a pas la patience d'attendre que l'Aquamancienne se retourne d'elle-même. La pirate se met à genoux et trempe ses doigts dans la mixture sans hésitation. Après tout elle l'a fabriqué au départ.

Une fois certaine hésitation dépassée la capitaine pose ses mains sur la peau de Nami qui sursaute légèrement de surprise à cause du manque de douceur du geste. Pourtant la plus étonnée est MF qui se préparait à retenir une grimace de dégoût. En effet la jeune femme aux cheveux roux s'attendait à trouver au mieux une peau écailleuse comme celle des poissons ou au pire à quelque chose de visqueux telle une grenouille. En fait ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

Sa peau est semblable en tout point à celle d'un être humain à la différence près qu'il n'y a aucune imperfection à sa surface. On croirait toucher celle d'un enfant qui vient de naître, le rêve de toute femme. De son côté Sarah Fortune a toujours pris soin de son apparence et de son corps, chose essentiel dans ses recherches car aucun homme n'aime les femmes avec des cicatrices. La corsaire remarque soudain que la magicienne tremble doucement comme si elle frissonnait à cause d'un froid intense alors que c'est le plein été et qu'il fait chaud même la nuit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demande la tireuse, perplexe.

« Ce sont vos mains... » Avoue, très gênée, l'Aquamancienne. « Elles sont râpeuses... »

Ne répondant rien à la déclaration de la Maraï la corsaire termine rapidement pour écourter quelque chose qui devient irritant et énervant. Quelqu'un qui vous demande de l'aide puis vous critique est passablement agaçant. Forcément après plus de deux décennies à manipuler des cordages et des sabres, sans parler des armes à feu, on ne peut pas avoir des mains de masseuses ! Ravalant son envie de lui sortir une réplique cinglante la jeune femme se relève dès qu'elle a finit et s'éloigne dans le même mouvement. Ce qui déclenche une réaction verbale de Nami.

« Je suis désolée ! »S'écrie-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas être vexante. »

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. » Répond la Tireuse d'une voix cassante après un soupir d'exaspération. « Je t'aide à guérir au plus vite et tu gardes la bouche fermée à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire. » Au bout de quelques secondes sans confirmation elle reprend la parole. « Compris ? » Questionne MF, autoritaire.

« C'est d'accord. » Acquiesce au bout d'une dizaine de scondes la magicienne avec une expression contrariée de se savoir aussi bridée. Mais avec le destin de son peuple en jeu elle n'a pas le choix. « Je ferais comme cela. »

Posant le récipient sur son bureau et se dirigeant vers sa couche pour un repos mérité la pirate commence à se déshabiller pour être le mieux possible. Elle se fige dans son élan en se souvenant qu'elle n'est pas seule et se retourne pour voir qu'effectivement son ''invitée'' l'observe sans détourner les yeux même après plusieurs instants d'un regard éloquent d'une Sarah Fortune qui commence à être à bout de nerf.

« La notion de pudeur ça te dis quelque chose ? » Demande de manière agressive la femme aux cheveux roux.

« Vous parlez de vos habits ? » Fait Nami sans réaliser. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous gêne, je n'en porte pas. »

Malgré un lueur assassine qui flamboie au fond de ses pupilles la tireuse se rend compte à l'expression innocente de l'Aquamancienne que porter des vêtements pour une raison où une autre n'a aucun sens pour elle. Ce qui paraît logique. De son point de vue la nudité est une notion incompréhensible. Il n'y a pas non plus de curiosité mal placée dans son comportement ce qui achève le peu de volonté restante chez la Championne.

Épuisée, mentalement et physiquement, elle s'écroule dans son lit et se recouvre de son drap pour passer la nuit. Elle dormira toute habillée. Défaisant ses bottes vite fait avant de les enlever en s'aidant de ses talons elle se positionne face au mur pour se vider l'esprit. La corsaire a l'impression d'avoir recueillie une inadaptée sociale qui voit la vie en rose. L'attente va être longue avant de pouvoir enfin s'en dépêtrer.

« Miss Fortune... ? » Dit la magicienne, hésitante.

« Quoi !? » Réplique, cinglante, l'interpellée en se tournant pour la regarder.

« Merci... » Parvient à articuler Nami. « Pour votre aide. »

« Ce n'était pas mon idée. » Fait froidement la capitaine en se retournant pour la snober.

« Je sais... » Avoue la Maraï avec un sourire sincère. « Mais merci quand même. »

Se massant l'arrête du nez pour retenir un soupir MF croit avoir vieillie de cinquante ans en moins d'une seconde... Oui... L'attente va être _très_ longue...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	5. Rupture de contrat

Hello All !

Le chapitre 4 est là ! :)

là encore le problème de cohabitation lié à la différence entre les deux héroïnes provoque des situations incongrues :D

Je vous laisse à votre lecture pour plus de détails ! :D

Review :

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama chapter 4 . Jan 25_

 _Yatta!_  
 _Rien de tel qu'un petit chapitre de bon matin avant d'aller en maths!_  
 _Comme toujours super chapitre, super histoire. Bravo à vous!_  
 _Que la lune vous guide_

 **Ravi de vous avoir donné ce plaisir XD / Merci beaucoup \\(^o^)/ / J'avoue ne pas quoi savoir répondre à cette petite citation que j'aime bien (à titre personel :D )  
**

* * *

Chap 4 : Rupture de contrat

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'accord pris, plus ou moins en commun, entre les deux femmes. Pour la corsaire se fut les journées les plus calmes, quoique absolument pas reposantes, depuis le début de cette histoire de fou. Une fois que la bassine a été remplie de nouveau Nami s'est endormie très vite et ne s'est pas réveillée pendant ce laps de temps. Cela a permit à Miss Fortune de se concentrer davantage sur ses propres affaires liées à Bilgewater.

Il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel sur cette période hormis l'incendie criminel d'un navire à l'entrée de la rade qui a bloqué le trafic maritime durant plus de vingt heures. Le coupable n'a pas été retrouvé et est présumé mort dans la frégate. Un autre point qui est parvenu aux oreilles de la corsaire est l'apparition sporadique de la Brume de Mort des Îles Obscures à un endroit particulier sur la Mer du Gardien. Tout cela ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde bien entendu.

Elle a cependant été obligée de s'en occuper puisque la chasse de Gangplank fait toujours chou blanc et que la frustration risquerait de lui faire faire des erreurs stupides. Son second n'est d'ailleurs pas encore revenu pour lui faire le rapport journalier sur l'activité de la basse ville qui reflète assez exactement les pouvoirs en place dans la régence de cette cité. Jusqu'à présent les quelques truands qui échappait à la purge mise en place par la capitaine ont commencés à se montrer ce qui montre bien que quelque chose se trame.

Mais dans l'immédiat la chose la plus pressante est la montagne de paperasse lié à Noxus. Avant que l'ancien Roi des Pirates ne prennent la direction de cette ville maritime elle jouissait d'échanges commerciaux florissant avec l'empire le plus disparate de Valoran. Cela ne se limitait pas qu'aux marchandises. L'une et l'autre se prêtaient des hommes et des navires pour différentes actions militaires ou pillages.

Malheureusement le jour de l'arrivée au pouvoir de GP ce dernier à déclaré que désormais la cité serait indépendante et sa première démarche dans ce sens fut d'ordonner à tous les navires pirates d'attaquer en priorité les noxiens. Autant dire que les relations se sont dégradés très vite et avec les légendaires capacités de négociations du Fléau des Mers toute discussion était vouée à l'échec. D'ailleurs la seule fois où un ambassadeur est arrivé en ville il était à peine débarqué qu'il a prit une balle en pleine tête de la part du nouveau chef de cette ville qui l'attendait. L'homme n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche...

La seule raison pour laquelle Noxus n'est pas venu pacifier la zone avec son armée est l'Institut de la Guerre qui était déjà en place. Depuis les relations sont restées en froid. Cependant il y a quelques mois Katarina est venue discrètement rendre visite à MF en tant que messagère,Swain lui ayant forcée la main, pour tenter de remettre en vigueur leur pacte commercial et militaire.

Les deux femmes se sont rencontrées dans la villa de la corsaire pour discuter. Par le passé elles avaient l'habitude de se parler assez régulièrement. Leur relation est trop légère pour être qualifiée d'amitié mais elles se considèrent toutes deux avec respect en tant que femmes fortes qui ont sues se forger une place par leurs seules compétences et ténacités dans un milieu largement dominé par les hommes.

Ainsi elles se sont revues deux fois depuis et malgré les réticences propres à chacune les échanges progressent, très lentement bien sûr, dans la bonne direction. Sur le premier document se trouve les anciens registres commerciaux pré-Gangplank et la jeune femme doit reconnaître que les revenus engrangés par cette collaboration sont loin d'être négligeables. A terme cela pourrait devenir un investissement plus que rentable et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Être à la tête de la plaque tournante du commerce, illégal où non, dans la moitié des mers de Runeterra lui donnerait une liberté d'action assez confortable. D'autant plus que cela lui permettrait d'avoir l'appui d'une des nations les plus menaçantes pour tenir son éternelle Némésis à l'écart. Non pas qu'elle apprécierait l'ingérence mais si Sarah Fortune peut réduire la marge de manœuvre de ce dernier alors il ne resterait plus beaucoup d'endroit pour se planquer.

L'un de ses hommes d'équipage lui a une fois demandé pourquoi il ne se cacherait pas au temple de Nagakabouros et après un regard éloquent celui-ci a préféré partir au plus vite pour éviter des problèmes. Elle a entendue par la suite Rafen expliquer au marin que les seuls autorisés à vivre dans cet édifice sont Illaoï et ses hiérophantes. Alors à moins que l'un des pires meurtriers de Bilgewater ne se soit convertit à la religion...

Derrière le Second l'a rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne risquait rien mais que leur capitaine est quelqu'un de direct qui déteste plus que tout qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps où se moque d'elle. En fait Miss Fortune applique à la lettre la vieille règle de commandement maritime. Elle se fait craindre assez pour être respectée et obéie sans contestation mais reste juste pour ne pas tomber dans le despotisme qui amène obligatoirement à la mutinerie.

Une heure plus tard tandis que la pirate est toujours occupée à la lecture de documents divers et variés qui lui donne l'impression d'être une maudite secrétaire quelqu'un frappe trois fois à la porte. Après avoir donnée sa permission elle voit son unique homme de confiance entrer d'un pas calme en refermant le panneau qui frotte légèrement sur le sol derrière lui. Il arbore une expression neutre comme à l'accoutumé ce qui n'annonce rien d'exceptionnel.

Poussant la pile de papiers sur le côté, en posant celui qu'elle tient dans ses mains au sommet, elle joint ses doigts et attend qu'il arrive en se demandant si le peu d'informations rapportées vont valoir la peine. Il avance de manière nonchalante en direction du bureau sans se presser plus que besoin. Une fois face à face il la salut avec respect avant de prendre la parole d'une voix posée.

« Bonjour capitaine. » Dit Rafen à sa supérieur qui fait de même. « Je viens de rentrer du Quartier des Épaves et rien de probant n'a transpiré ces derniers jours. » Annonce-t-il. « Bien qu'il y ait des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi la Lame Sinistre serait de retour dans les rues. »

« Je vois... » Déclare MF en grimaçant légèrement. « On dirait que l'on ne peut pas empêcher les rats de s'infiltrer dans le navire en dépit de nos efforts. » Elle réfléchit l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre. « Laissons couler et voyons ce qui en résulte. »

« A vos ord... » Commence le matelot.

Un bruit d'eau qui remue se fait entendre et attire l'attention des deux personnes présentes dont les yeux se tournent vers la bassine cerclée d'anneaux en acier qui trône dans la pièce depuis bientôt une semaine. Le sceptre de ''l'invitée'' qui loge à l'intérieur bouge légèrement en raclant contre le bois. Nami est en train de se réveiller et la corsaire fait un signe à son plus fidèle marin de la laisser seule pour l'instant. Celui-ci s'exécute rapidement et entraperçoit la Maraï au moment où il quitte la pièce.

Celle-ci se redresse et inspecte l'entrée avec attention pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de se départ précipité. Sarah Fortune voit à son visage, qui bien qu'ayant plus de couleur, montre que la magicienne est encore dans un état de faiblesse prononcé. Se tournant pour voir la propriétaire des lieux elle sourie de manière affable avant de la saluer poliment, appuyée sur son bâton pour se stabiliser.

« Bonjour Miss Fortune. » Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

La pirate répond machinalement sans vraiment s'intéresser et retourne à sa tâche première ce qui ne semble pas vexer l'Aquamancienne. Tandis que la tireuse lit un document en diagonal tant le contenu manque d'intérêt elle remarque que la sirène se rallonge au fond du baquet et fait des gestes étranges qui n'ont apparemment aucun sens. Le clapotis des vagues est faiblement audible à cet endroit.

Chacune des deux vaque à ses occupations pendant plusieurs heures quand, sous l'impulsion d'un ennui qui ne fait qu'augmenter avec le temps qui passe, la Chasseuse de Primes lève la tête, incapable de rester concentrée plus longtemps. Elle voit aussitôt Nami qui se tient sur ses coudes en appui sur le rebord, son unique possession contre sa poitrine et l'observe attentivement comme si elle était une œuvre d'art.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, n'appréciant guère d'être fixée de cette manière qui lui fait penser au regard d'un demeuré croisé avec un pervers, commence à taper sa plume dans l'encrier pour lui signaler discrètement son désaccord. Le problème étant que la Maraï est trop absorbée par ce qu'elle contemple pour remarquer la démarche de Sarah qui sent sa patience se tarir encore plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle l'interpelle alors froidement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demande la corsaire, agressive.

L'interpellée sursaute de surprise et tombe sans pouvoir se retenir au fond du baquet en poussant un petit cri aigu. Après avoir heurtée le rebord avec le menton, l'Aquamancienne dégringole et éclabousse une large zone autour de son lieu de repos dans un bruit de pierre qui tombe dans l'eau. Se plaquant le visage dans sa main la capitaine sent une profonde fatigue morale l'envahir. Elle se lève d'un geste pour se diriger d'un pas vif en direction de sa ''patiente''.

Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur moi ? Se demande-t-elle, passablement énervée d'avoir à jouer les nurses, en se retenant de ne pas la mettre au repos forcé. La nuisance engendrée si jamais elle s'est de nouveau blessée est présente dans un coin de sa tête mais est largement occultée par la frustration générale qui découle de cette situation. MF parcoure les derniers mètres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

En arrivant elle se penche pour voir ce qui se passe au fond. La magicienne est en train de masser la partie de son visage endolorie de sa main libre. Cela dure environ cinq secondes puis Nami remarque que son hôte l'observe et recommence à bouger pour se sortir de l'élément liquide. Une fois que son buste est complètement au dessus du bois elle sourie timidement avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vais bien. » Déclare la sirène d'un ton qui se veut rassurant. « Je ne suis pas ble... »

« Je vois bien. » Coupe la Tireuse, cassante. « Et ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Ajoute-t-elle toujours sur le même ton. En voyant que son interlocutrice va parler la pirate continue sans lui laisser la chance d'ouvrir la bouche. « Qu'est ce que tu regardais de si intéressant pour avoir l'air d'un merlan frit ? »

Une expression vexée se forme aussitôt sur les traits de la Maraï qui n'apprécie pas d'être traitée de cette manière sans savoir pourquoi. La foudroyant du regard pour lui faire comprendre la corsaire a pour seule réaction de croiser les bras de manière hautaine ce qui envenime la situation davantage. Une fois le silence passé c'est l'Aquamancienne qui relance la discussion d'une voix beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

« Je ne faisais que regarder vos jambes ! » Rétorque-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'insulter. »

« Tu regardais quoi... !? » Répète la tireuse, avec un air dégoûté explicite, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir bien entendue.

« Vos jambes. » Confirme Nami, furieuse de voir la réaction démonstrative de la jeune femme. « J'étais simplement curieuse. » Éclaircit-elle, sincère. « Je trouve que les jambes sont étranges. »

« Je te demande pardon !? » Fait Miss Fortune qui en reste sidérée. « Tu trouves mes jambes étranges !? » Questionne-t-elle, une lueur de meurtre au fond des yeux. « Et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui t'insulte !? » S'exclame la Championne, outrée. « C'est toi qui a une queue de morue à la place des guibolles ! »

« Retirez ça tout de suite ! » Vocifère la sirène dont les mains tremblent de rage. « Je vous interdis de me traiter comme ça ! »

« Je te traite comme je veux. » Affirme la corsaire, intraitable. « Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait ma place derrière des barreaux dans une saleté de zoo ! »

A l'annonce des derniers les traits de la magicienne se fige de stupeur. Puis en l'espace d'une seconde elle se met à sangloter. La colère dans son regard s'est changée en souffrance. On dirait une enfant qui vient d'être trahie par sa famille. Insensible à la tristesse véridique de la Maraï MF se contente de lâcher un soufflement de mépris devant cet étalage de sentiments aussi ridicule qu'inutile.

« Retourne donc dormir. » Ordonne-t-elle, glaciale et sans pitié. « Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter tes niaiseries. »

Sur ces mots la tireuse tourne les talons et retourne à son travail initial sans se donner la peine d'accorder une quelconque importance à l'Aquamancienne qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Une fois assisse elle replonge dans la lecture de son document immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil elle voit Nami qui s'affaisse de la même manière que si elle était en train de se liquéfier. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de son énergie d'auparavant.

Leurs regards se croisent pendant une durée infime et la douleur exprimée par son ''invitée'' est si intense qu'un regret se fraye un chemin dans son esprit. Mais elle s'en débarrasse aussi rapidement qu'il est venu et se concentre de nouveau sur ce qu'elle doit faire. La voix brisée de la mage se fait entendre une fois encore mais elle est si faible qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien appartenir à une mourante.

« Je vous déteste... »

Le sourire mesquin qui se forme sur les lèvres de la pirate en guise de réaction ne passe pas inaperçue et la Maraï n'en est que plus atteinte. Tandis que l'épuisement et l'affliction l'a font peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience elle maudit le destin de l'avoir menée chez l'un de ces monstres de la terre qui ne savent qu'écraser ceux qui l'entourent pour arriver à leur fin.

* * *

Bien plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée, la pirate est toujours installée à son bureau en train de faire son travail répétitif. Le silence relatif compte tenu de la ville environnante a été mis a profit pour avancer au maximum mais il y a tellement de feuilles que le tas ne paraît pas diminuer quand il est seulement éclairé par la lumière des bougies toutes proches. Se sentant pas loin du syndrome du tunnel carpien elle décide faire une pause.

Terminant le document en cours la capitaine se redresse pour s'étirer légèrement afin de soulager les muscles de son dos. Elle prend le pichet d'eau fraîche à sa droite et remplit le verre en bronze qui l'accompagne. Appréciant chaque gorgée elle s'allonge dans son fauteuil et ferme les paupières pour profiter du calme. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde la fatigue commence à l'envahir très rapidement. Réprimant un bâillement, la tireuse observe la pièce qui est encore plus tranquille que le reste.

Nami est toujours endormie et va probablement le rester plusieurs jours ce qui devrait accélérer sa guérison et lui permettre de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. La partie supérieure de son sceptre dépasse du baquet et reflète la lumière de la lune en diffusant des rayons lumineux dans toutes les directions. On dirait que de multiples éclats de cristal d'un bleu clair apaisant tapissent les murs sans oublier le sol et le plafond.

La capitaine se laisse emporter par la beauté du spectacle et se sent comme bercée par ces petites lueurs. Elle s'étend et commence à s'endormir quand une voix grave résonne subitement. Sursautant sous l'effet de la surprise la jeune femme se frotte les yeux pour se sortir de sa torpeur et remarque que les effets lumineux ont disparu. Le bâton de l'Aquamancienne est désormais terne. Tandis qu'elle se demande si la fatigue et le stress ne lui font pas voir des choses la corsaire s'aperçoit que le cristal enchanté luit assez fortement.

« Capitaine Fortune, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Demande l'Invocateur une deuxième fois, un peu plus sonore.

« Oui, je suis là. » Répond-t-elle en sentant un mal de tête venir. « Votre voix est de plus en plus perçante. »

« On dirait que je vous dérange. » Déclare-t-il avec humour. « Vous travaillez toujours à votre pacte commercial avec les noxiens ? »

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappe des lèvres de Miss Fortune qui aimerait avoir la paix l'espace d'une journée sans qu'un impondérable ne lui tombe sur le coin du crâne. Sachant qu'il vaut mieux écourter la conversation au maximum pour qu'elle puisse enfin aller se reposer la Championne se lève pour aller se placer en face du moyen de communication créé spécialement pour faciliter leurs échanges.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me contactez cette fois ? » Questionne-t-elle plus abruptement que voulu.

« Je voulais juste vous avertir que j'ai eu assez de temps pour fabriquer de nouveau la pierre que vous avez utilisée le jour où vous avez repêchée l'Aquamancienne. » Explique le membre de l'Institut de la Guerre. « Si vous en avez le besoin je peux vous la faire parvenir en un rien de temps. »

« C'est inutile. » Réplique aussitôt la pirate, cinglante.

Il y a silence soudain et Sarah Fortune à la désagréable impression que la situation va empirer subitement. Cela dure près d'une dizaine de secondes qui ont l'air de s'écrouler avec la lenteur d'une gelée trop épaisse. L'éclat enchanté pulse un couple de fois d'une manière peu engageante qui arrache une grimace à l'unique spectatrice. L'instant d'après l'Invocateur reprend la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux qui en dit long.

« Que s'est-il passé capitaine ? » Fait-il sans détour.

Une autre coupure sans le moindre bruit, pendant laquelle la tireuse pèse le pour et le contre, survient. Elle n'a rien à cacher et surtout rien à se reprocher mais elle va encore devoir subir le discours moralisateur du magicien et rien que l'idée relance sa migraine. Pourtant sa fatigue prend le pas sur le reste et elle décide de dire ce qu'il c'est passé en restant volontairement évasive, espérant que cela lui convienne.

« Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné. » Dit vaguement MF. « Les habituelles divergences de point de vue entre Nami et moi. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionne le mage, dubitatif. « Pourriez-vous me donner plus de détails ? »

Sentant la colère l'envahir rapidement la corsaire croise les bras pour se concentrer sur autre chose et garder son sang-froid, déclencher une rixe ne servirait à rien. Malgré qu'il ne dise rien elle sent bien que son interlocuteur commence à s'impatienter de l'autre côté. Un autre soupir, mélange de frustration et d'ennui, se fait entendre dans la pièce et peu de temps après la pirate relance la discussion, à court de patience.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir c'est une gamine ignorante qui ne sait rien de la vie en plus d'avoir des idées tordues. » Avoue Sarah Fortune, sèche et cinglante.

« Pardon !? » Réplique l'homme qui semble tomber de haut. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit encore ? »

« Oh par pitié... » Répond-t-elle abruptement. « N'essayez pas de la défendre... Elle est demeurée ! » Clame la navigatrice. « Elle matait mes jambes en disant qu'elle les trouvent ''bizarres''. » Explique-t-elle. « Quelle genre de tordue peut avoir des intérêts pareils ? »

« Mais réfléchissez un peu avant de parler bon sang ! » Clame l'Invocateur franchement déçu. « Elle et tout ses congénères sont nées comme ça ! » Rappelle-t-il. « Bien sûre qu'elle va être curieuse ! » Il marque une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle mais elle n'est pas assez longue pour permettre à la pirate de dire quoi que se soit. « N'oubliez pas qu'au fond, c'est une enfant qui découvre le monde. Pas une seule membre de sa société ne s'était aventurée sur la terre ferme auparavant. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. » Contre aussitôt la corsaire d'une voix glaciale. « Je ne suis pas là pour la divertir. » Elle souffle de manière méprisante. « Et encore moins pour l'éduquer ! »

Elle sent une colère sourde l'envahir mais l'origine ce n'est pas elle-même mais son correspondant qui bataille lui aussi pour rester calme. Ce dernier prend un long moment pour se détendre et être sûr de ne pas s'emporter inutilement. Pendant ce temps la capitaine attend avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, contente de l'avoir poussé jusque là. Il reprend la conversation en ayant récupéré sa composition habituelle.

« Est-ce que vous réalisez qu'elle ne va très probablement plus jamais vous faire confiance maintenant que vous avez manquée à votre parole ? » Lui demande le magicien d'un ton grave.

« Maquée à ma parole ? » Ironise MF. « Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de lui avoir dit que je l'aiderais à guérir plus vite. » Déclare-t-elle. « Et absolument rien d'autre. »

« Depuis quand la guérison comprend le mensonge et les insultes capitaine ? » Questionne l'invocateur qui a deviné toute l'étendue du problème. « Vous venez de piétiner le cœur d'une petite fille. »

« Elle va grandir. » Rétorque la jeune femme, sans aucun regrets. « Et plus tard elle me remerciera de lui avoir montrée qu'accorder sa confiance est une grossière erreur. »

Une fois encore un silence lourd s'installe instantanément. La température semble chuter brusquement et un frisson inexplicable parcoure le dos de Miss Fortune qui a l'impression de se sentir confinée dans un espace clos sans aucune raison. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes sans rien dire c'est le membre de l'Institut de la Guerre qui prend les devants mais sa voix est devenue si inquisitrice qu'on croirait entendre un tueur.

« Je vais me passer de la réponse à la question de savoir où se trouve Rafen, sans parler de moi, dans votre échelle de valeur. » Commence-t-il. « Cependant je ne vais pas me gêner de vous rappeler que le fait de vous être fait dépouillée de votre innocence par Gangplank ne vous autorise pas à passer votre colère et votre jalousie sur des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire. »

Envahie par une rage irrépressible la pirate dégaine ses pistolets jumeaux et tire sur le cristal en poussant un cri de fureur, plus animal qu'humain. Celui-ci vole en éclats et la communication se rompt aussitôt. Continuant d'appuyer sur les gâchettes comme une furie malgré que les canons soient vides elle ne s'arrête que quand les deux gardes font irruption dans la pièce en se demandant ce qui peut bien se passer à l'intérieur.

Ils ont les yeux qui s'écarquillent de surprise en voyant leur supérieur avec ses deux armes qu'elle vient de vider contre le mur sans aucune raison mais le plus terrifiant est l'expression de son visage. Son regard est celui d'une folle, sa respiration est saccadée et elle transpire abondamment. Il ne se passe rien tant toutes les personnes présentes sont dans l'après coup de cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. C'est là qu'un léger bruit d'eau se fait entendre et attire l'attention.

L'Aquamancienne a été réveillée par le boucan et sa tête dépasse juste assez pour que ses yeux soient visibles. Semblant reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même la tireuse baisse les bras et foudroie du regard la sirène qui s'empresse de se cacher de nouveau, apeurée d'être la cible d'un nouveau déferlement de violence. Elle s'adresse ensuite à ses deux hommes d'équipages qui ne savent pas trop où se mettre.

« Sortez. » Ordonnez-t-elle froidement. Ils hésitent l'espace d'un instant. « SORTEZ ! » Hurle-t-elle comme une démente.

Ils quittent le bureau en trombe et claquent la porte dans leur dos. Pendant ce temps, utilisée par la Championne pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, le cristal s'est lentement reconstitué et il reprend sa fonction première. Cachée par le bois la Maraï écoute la conversation qui reprend, emporté par sa curiosité, sans faire le moindre bruit. C'est la propriétaire des lieux qui s'adresse en premier au mage.

« Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots Invocateur... » Annonce-t-elle, menaçante. « Ne parlez plus jamais de ça sinon.. »

« Je ne fais que vous montrer le goût de votre propre médecine. » Déclare-t-il sans ménagement en l'interrompant « Et ça me procure un certain plaisir. » Ajoute-t-il moqueur ce qui lui vaut une insulte salée qui arrache une grimace à la sirène. « Mais savez-vous la différence entre vous et moi ? » Demande-t-il subitement en prenant un ton plus incisif.

« Je vous en prie, dites moi. » Répond la pirate dédaigneuse.

« Vous connaissez parfaitement les conséquences si jamais vous vous en prenez à moi. » Dit l'homme de la même manière que s'il lisait un livre, sans relever la provocation. « Et donc malgré votre envie de me passer au fil de l'épée vous vous retenez par instinct de préservation. » Un rictus se dessine vite sur les lèvres de la corsaire. « Et croyez moi, si vous imaginez que vous êtes dans ma position avec Nami, vous vous trompez lourdement. »

« Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle va me faire. » Raille Miss Fortune. « Cette gamine n'aurait pas les tripes de noyer quelqu'un même si elle le déteste. »

Un dégoût prononcé submerge la magicienne qui ne comprend pas pourquoi les bipèdes sont si prompt à la violence et pire encore... la volonté de tuer... Jamais elle ne se permettrait d'agir d'une manière aussi horrible. Ses aînées lui ont toujours apprit a respecter la vie car c'est d'elle que vient toutes les possibilités. Le meurtre n'étant rien d'autre que le plus grave des crimes qui puisse être commis. Pendant ce temps, a côté d'elle, la discussion se poursuit.

« Là, dans l'immédiat, les chances sont nulles en effet. » Admet-il avant de reprendre. « Mais si jamais elle ne peut pas trouver la Pierre Lunaire à temps et que son peuple périt alors peut-être vous tiendra-t-elle pour responsable par ce que vous ne l'avez pas soignée assez vite comme vous l'aviez promis. » Il s'arrête une seconde et la pirate commence à s'impatienter de son discours long et pompeux. « Et vous, Capitaine Fortune, savez mieux que quiconque ce que les regrets, la culpabilité, l'impuissance et les espoirs brisées peuvent engendrer...

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez me dire ? » Questionne MF, profondément troublée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Pourquoi ne poseriez-vous pas la question à la principale concernée ? » Répond l'Invocateur, calme. « Demandez lui de vous raconter l'histoire de l'une de celles qui ont autrefois portée son titre d'Aquamancienne. » Il marque une pause. « Scylla. »

La simple évocation de ce nom fait sursauter d'horreur Nami qui se révèle ainsi son espionnage. Un long silence commence et une fois remise de son émotion elle comprend que se cacher ne mène plus a rien et se redresse doucement. Quand son torse est complètement sortit de la bassine son regard croise celui de son '''hôte''. Déglutissant avec difficulté la Maraï sait qu'elle ne peut plus échapper à l'interrogatoire qui se profile.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Le prochain sera la suite directe de celui-ci :D**

 **Pour ceux qui haïssent les cliffangher (désolé si c'est mal othogrpahié :) ) je vous en prie retenez vos cailloux XD**

 **A la prochaine :D**


	6. Ce que je peux être

**Hello all !**

 **Le chapitre 5 est up !**

 **(Se cache de honte...)**

 **Première update en trois mois... Pardon... Ma fainéantise à pris le meilleur sur moi T_T**

 **Enfin bref (revient dans la lumière) Il est temps de continuer ce qui s'est arrêté en route :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

 **Attention : Passages violents**

* * *

Chap 5 : Ce que je peux être

Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre si ce n'est celui du vent. Les deux femmes s'observent sans dire mot. Il y a un intérêt retrouvé dans les yeux de la corsaire aux cheveux roux qui attend patiemment que viennent les explications. De son côté la Maraï est visiblement mal à l'aise. Dans son regard beaucoup d'émotions se bousculent : la peur, le doute, le dégoût, parmi tant d'autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde Sarah Fortune prend la parole pour demander une confirmation.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le Bassin de Scylla ? » Questionne la corsaire en faisant un geste nonchalant.

Cette zone de l'océan, de forme circulaire d'environ trois miles de diamètre, située au large de Bilgewater en direction du Sud est un lieu hautement fréquenté par les pêcheurs qui ne participent pas à la Grande Chasse. En effet les eaux à cet endroit regorgent de poissons et le temps est calme pratiquement toute l'année. Cependant une anomalie complètement incompréhensible se trouve aussi là bas. Les marins l'appelle ''La Gueule du Diable'' et l'évitent à tout prix.

Il s'agit d'une partie de la Mer du Gardien où il n'y a _jamais_ de vent. Par conséquent aucun navire ne s'aventure là bas à cause de ce premier problème. En plus un puissant courant tourbillonnant encercle toute la zone et quiconque se retrouve pris dedans se retrouve happé au centre de la zone et il est impossible d'en ressortir sans un moteur à vapeur. Pourtant le plus étrange est que si l'on observe le niveau de mer à cet endroit ce dernier est inexplicablement plus bas que le reste. Une légère dénivellation, en pente douce d'environ un mètre, délimite intégralement le périmètre.

Par conséquent cette partie de l'océan, clairement non naturelle, est réputée maudite et bien des histoires, parfois vraies, parfois inventées, circulent à son sujet. Mais la plus récente n'a fait que renforcée la légende. Il y a un mois de cela l'équipage d'un navire marchant qui essuyait une tempête violente a rapporté qu'à cet endroit la mer était restée d'huile et que le soleil brillait à l'intérieur comme si même le vent n'osait pas rentrer là dedans non plus.

« Oui... » Confirme Nami d'une voix qui pourrait appartenir à une mourante.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner que quelque chose semble l'effrayer. Alors que le silence s'installe encore une fois la capitaine prend son mal en patience. Une autre question, sans aucun rapport avec le sujet actuel, lui brûle les lèvres mais elle la laisse de côté pour le moment. Un instant plus tard l'Invocateur relance la conversation en s'adressant à la Tireuse d'esprit à esprit pour ne pas être entendue de la sirène.

« _Dites lui qu'elle ne risque rien Capitaine Fortune_. » Demande-t-il calmement. « _Elle craint que vous ne cherchiez à vous venger une fois qu'elle aura finit de vous raconter cette histoire_. » L'informe le mage.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » Interroge mentalement la pirate, surprise, en fronçant des sourcils sans détourner le regard de son ''invitée''.

« _Les Maraïs sont une communauté pacifique mais elles savent se défendre quand on les attaque et elles sont extrêmement solidaires._ » Explique le membre de l'Institut de la Guerre. « _Agressez l'une et toutes vont venir la défendre._ » Il marque une pause. « _Beaucoup d'hommes sont morts dans cette zone_. » Rappelle-t-il. « _Nami doit penser que vous allez agir comme les siennes : devenir agressive et demander une rétribution pour les membres de votre peuple qui sont décédés_. »

Un sourire carnassier se forme aussitôt sur les lèvres de la Championne qui se retient d'une réaction plus spontanée. Tous les habitants de cette cité savent parfaitement que ce n'est pas l'empathie qui étouffe sa dirigeante. MF n'a que faire des gens qui meurent en mer pour une raison stupide ou non. Elle replace une mèche de cheveux et croise les bras avant de reprendre sur un ton qui se veux rassurant mais qui ressemble plutôt à une espèce de mise en garde.

« Tu peux parler. » Dit posément Sarah. « Je ne te ferais rien. » Assure-t-elle.

Une expression méfiante et perplexe se lit sur les traits du visage de la sirène. Elle n'est absolument pas convaincue, cela se voit sans mal. Son regard se porte alternativement sur le cristal qui brille toujours faiblement et sur son hôte. Levant un sourcil amusé la corsaire a une nouvelle preuve que la demi poisson qui se trouve en face d'elle n'est pas totalement décérébrée. Cette dernière saisit plus fermement son sceptre avant de répondre.

« Je ne vous fait pas confiance. » Réplique la Maraï, suspicieuse. « Vous m'avez déjà menti deux fois. »

« Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois encore apprendre sur les humains. » Rétorque la capitaine alors que son sourire s'agrandit encore. « Mais sais-tu ce qui est différent cette fois ? » Questionne-t-elle de manière rhétorique. « Je suis sincèrement curieuse d'entendre ce que tu as à dire. »

Cela ne suffit pas à convaincre la magicienne qui le montre en restant silencieuse. La jeune femme maudit sa façon de choisir ses relations complément immature et totalement étriquée. Pendant plusieurs secondes la pirate cherche un moyen de débloquer la situation mais c'est peine perdu. Finalement l'Invocateur se fait entendre. Le ton de sa voix est neutre mais assuré.

« Je connais bien Miss Fortune, Nami. » Affirme-t-il avec bienveillance. « Je vous assure qu'elle est sincère. »

« Si vous le dite, Hictius. » Répond la sirène au bout d'un instant d'hésitation en retrouvant une expression plus ouverte.

Sarah se sent passablement énervée de voir à quel point le comportement de son ''invitée'' s'est considérablement radoucit en deux petites phrases du mage alors que la Maraï vient de se montrer obstinément réfractaire avec elle. Cependant la Chasseuse de Primes n'en montre rien car si cette discussion recommence depuis le départ elle n'aura pas la patience nécessaire pour la mener au bout une nouvelle fois. Quand son unique possession se trouve contre sa poitrine, comme si Nami cherchait un soutien émotionnel, le récit commence.

La première partie n'est pas intéressante du point de vue de la corsaire qui sait déjà le pourquoi de la présence de cette gamine sur la terre ferme. L'Invocateur lui a expliqué que son peuple vit au bord d'une fosse marine qui abrite une horde de monstruosités indescriptibles maintenues prisonnière par un scellé magique complexe. Mais ce sortilège très particulier nécessite une clef de voûte indispensable : La Pierre Lunaire. Sans ce minéral la prison disparaîtrait et les premières victimes seraient, par conséquent, les êtres vivants sur place.

Ainsi tous les cent ans environ, un membre avec une plus grande maîtrise des pouvoirs primaires de l'océan se distingue des siens et devient la personne élue pour aller chercher au sein du Grand Gouffre une Perle des Profondeurs. Un bijou, qui comme son nom le suggère, est plus noir que la nuit la plus sombre. Il acquière par la même occasion le titre d'Aquamancien. Ensuite ce dernier est sensé amener cette Perle jusqu'à la Baie du Serment, appelée aussi par ceux qui vivent là-bas la Crique de l'Horizon. À cet endroit l'échange entre la prochaine Pierre Lunaire et l'offrande venue de la mer se fait durant le solstice d'Hiver avec la présence d'une personne qui vit dans ''les hauteurs célestes du monde de la surface'' comme le décrivent les Maraïs

La seconde partie cependant est plus intéressante car la narratrice diverge un peu du récit originel et raconte sa propre histoire. Apparemment alors que l'éclat de la Pierre actuelle ne faisait que s'atténuer, le peuple de Nami, malgré l'inquiétude, restait sans rien faire, convaincu que leur futur sauveur allait surgir de nulle part. La jeune femme avait beau tenter de leur dire qu'il fallait agir pas un seul ne bougeaient le petit doigt. Devant le temps qui passait elle prit donc la seule décision rationnelle à ses yeux.

Elle plongea seule au cœur de la fosse pour récupérer cette chose si précieuse qui devrait être ramenée sur la terre ferme. Cependant elle trouva aussi un autre matériau unique à ce lieu : le Corail des Abysses. C'est cette matière qui orne le sceptre des Aquamanciens. Combattant sa peur des montres tapis dans l'obscurité et le froid glacial de ce lieu maudit elle infusa le Corail de sa magie pendant dix longs cycles des marées afin de le purifier et d'en faire l'instrument qui décuplerait ses capacités naturelles.

Vingt quatre jours plus tard c'est une Nami épuisée et terrorisée, mais victorieuse, tenant la Perle des Profondeurs et le symbole des élus, qui sortit des ténèbres. Acclamée comme la nouvelle chargée d'accomplir l'échange centenaire elle ne se reposa que peu de temps afin de ne pas rater la date fixée. Pourtant une fois sur place pas une seule âme ne se trouvait là-bas pour l'accueillir. Durant plusieurs jours elle resta à attendre mais personne ne venait... Elle comprit rapidement que nul habitant céleste ne viendrait... Elle fut confrontée à un dilemme : patienter ici, peut-être en vain et se lancer à l'exploration de cette terre totalement inconnue et dont on lui avait conseillée de se tenir éloignée. La magicienne rassembla son courage : elle irait trouver celui ou celle qui devait faire l'échange.

« Scylla, plusieurs siècles avant moi, était devenue Aquamancienne et avait récupérée la Pierre Lunaire. » Continue la sirène en revenant au sujet principal. « Mais, de nature curieuse, elle partait souvent en voyages qui duraient parfois de nombreux mois... » Après un silence pesant elle déglutit avec difficulté. « Un jour, celle qui m'a précédée fit une rencontre qui allait la transformer en monstre... »

La mage raconte que pendant son trajet elle croisa la route d'un navire humain. Son peuple s'était toujours tenu à l'écart d'eux en déclarant qu'ils étaient trop enclin à la violence et à la haine. Ces avertissements n'avaient pas été oubliés par la Maraï vagabonde cependant sa soif d'inconnu la poussa à ignorer ces paroles et elle approcha l'embarcation. Pendant environ cinq jours elle ne fit qu'observer en restant sous l'eau, se rapprochant pourtant de plus en plus. Finalement l'un des membres de l'équipage finit par la remarquer et sa première réaction fut de prendre la fuite.

Elle revint plus tard et redoubla de prudence. L'embarcation faisait des rondes dans le périmètre et parfois les hommes à bords plongeaient dans une étrange construction tout en cuivre avec un petite surface transparente pour aller fouiller des épaves. Plusieurs fois elle fut visible et à chaque rencontres les réactions devenaient de plus en plus chaleureuses. Les premières fois il y avait beaucoup de surprise et du dégoût mais rapidement ce sont des sourires chaleureux qui les remplacèrent. Croyant avoir trouver des gens amicaux Scylla décida de les aider de temps en temps. Elle sauva et soigna d'ailleurs plusieurs d'entre eux un jour où la chaîne de remontée s'était brisée.

Durant près de deux semaines la cohabitation se passa sans aucune altercation et un soir calme elle fit un pas vers eux. La Maraï se montra à la surface, angoissée et mal à l'aise devant cette rencontre inédite et tomba nez à nez avec le capitaine qui se montra doux et réceptif. Ce dernier lança la conversation et ils restèrent à parler un long moment avant que, déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée, l'Aquamancienne annonça qu'elle allait trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Le chef de l'équipage lui proposa alors de monter à bord pour se reposer en guise de remerciement pour toutes les fois où elle les avait aidés durant les plongées. Acceptant avec joie, excitée de découvrir encore de nouvelles choses, elle grimpa dans la barque et fut ramenée à bord. À peine arrivée sur le pont elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ni de réagir que tout un groupe de marins lui tombèrent dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Ils lui arrachèrent son sceptre et la plaquèrent contre le plancher avant de la menotter solidement. Une fois la douleur de l'action et la surprise passée Scylla se rendit compte que l'ambiance venait subitement de changer. Ce qui émanait de ses hommes était en tout point semblable à ce qu'elle avait ressentie au plus proche des horreurs qui peuplent le Grand Gouffre. Sentant venir le danger elle appela les pouvoirs de la mer à sa rescousse mais il ne se passa absolument rien même au bout de plusieurs essais.

Totalement paniquée de se savoir impuissante à ce point elle mit du temps à réaliser que les runes gravées sur le métal qui restreignait sa liberté de mouvements bloquaient aussi sa magie. Des sourires carnassiers et malsains déchiraient les visages des membres d'équipages. Elle appela alors le si gentil commandant du navire à l'aide mais la peur qui commençait à ronger son être se changea instantanément en une terreur sans nom quand elle vit que c'était lui le pire de tous. La Maraï fut alors traînée jusqu'à fond de cale et commença alors un enfer...

Pendant plus d'un an elle resta enchaînée tel un animal à un poteau par des entraves dont elle ne put se défaire. Elle était humiliée et maltraitée en permanence par des monstres à l'apparence humaine qui lui prirent tout...

Durant les premiers jours du voyage de retour vers le port elle fut battue parfois pendant des heures afin de briser sa volonté et de la rendre docile. Une fois trop affaiblie pour pouvoir résister elle servit de jouet pour les désirs charnels les plus dégoûtants et les plus humiliants de l'équipage. Le capitaine fut, bien entendu, le premier à passer à l'action avant que tout l'équipage ne l'imite... Elle était devenue un simple objet, un exutoire aux pulsions primaires des hommes à bord...

* * *

Un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre dans la pièce. Le regard de Nami se tourne par réflexe vers Sarah Fortune qui vient de broyer une carafe en cristal qui contenait un liquide ambré dégageant une odeur forte. Une expression de haine profonde est parfaitement visible et déforme tellement les traits de la corsaire qu'elle en est devenue effrayante. Un frisson parcoure la magicienne qui s'enfonce dans son baquet pour se protéger de ce qu'elle pense être le signe d'une agression imminente.

Ne sentant même pas les débris qui lui lacèrent la main MF revoit l'image de sa mère violée par Gangplank alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans à cause de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre... Elle ne déteste pas les hommes mais les misérables raclures qui imposent par la force leurs pulsions sexuelles à des femmes ne méritent qu'une mort lente et douloureuse. Une voix autoritaire se fait soudainement entendre et brise l'atmosphère oppressante qui s'installe.

« Sarah ! » Clame l'Invocateur. « Contrôle toi ! »

L'interpellée écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et sort de son état second au même instant. Elle se rend alors compte de ce qui se passe d'un simple coup d'œil et grimace quand les profondes coupures dans la paume de sa main et sur ses doigts se rappellent à elle. En regardant les dégâts la pirate voit que plusieurs éclats se sont enfoncés dans sa peau alors que l'alcool du whisky lui donne l'impression d'être en contact avec une flamme mais sans la chaleur.

« Ce n'est rien. » Affirme brusquement la Chasseuse de Primes d'une voix glaciale. « Juste un vieux souvenir. Tu peux continuer. »

Étrangement la Maraï sent qu'elle ne ment pas et se décrispe légèrement. En se redressant elle constate avec effarement que la femme aux longs cheveux roux est en train de retirer sans cérémonie et sans aucunes précautions les morceaux de verres figés dans sa main comme insensible à la douleur. Ayant mal pour elle l'Aquamancienne prend la parole. Son intonation est douce et réconfortante.

« C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes blessée. » Déclare Nami, empathique. « Laissez moi au moins vous soigner. »

La Tireuse a envie de lui répliquer qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires mais cela ne va probablement pas la faire changer d'avis. Poussant un soupir celle-ci s'approche d'un pas décidé et tend son bras en direction de la sirène en lui ordonnant qu'elle continue son histoire pendant ce temps. Un sourire timide se forme sur les lèvres de la guérisseuse et cette dernière se met en action de suite. La douleur disparaît rapidement tandis que les coupures se referment en repoussant les corps étrangers au passage à la grande surprise de la patiente qui entend le récit se relancer.

* * *

Malheureusement pour la pauvre captive les horreurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Une fois de retour au port il se mirent à la charcuter sans la moindre hésitation pour récupérer des parties d'elle : écailles, nageoires et même jusqu'à un œil pour les vendre à des marchands plus ou moins généreux. Mais jamais il ne prirent sa vie. Elle continuerait à servir de défouloir une fois partit en mer...

Pendant ce temps aucun des membres d'équipages ne remarquait que dans le cœur de la victime silencieuse un gouffre sans fond de haine et de ressentiment s'était formé...

Un soir, après une prise exceptionnelle, l'un des marins, abruti par la boisson fit une erreur qui allait leur coûter cher... _Terriblement cher..._

Il avait prit le sceptre de la magicienne avec l'idée de lui faire subir une autre série de sévices tordus dont il venait d'avoir l'idée. Réduit à un état cadavérique la prisonnière ne remarqua pas de suite l'arrivée de sa seule échappatoire. Cependant lorsque le Corail des Abysses entra en contact avec sa peau un geste instinctif lui fit saisir son arme et elle appela toute la force qui lui restait. Les entraves magiques, affaiblies par un mauvais entretien, ne purent supporter ce soudain afflux de puissance et se brisèrent. L'eau de mer éventra la coque et rendit la Maraï à son élément premier.

* * *

Bien des mois plus tard, ayant manqués de peu de sombrer, le navire et ses marins recommencèrent à arpenter la zone ou ils avaient perdu leur ''précieux chargement'' afin de récupérer le seul bien qui pouvait avoir de la valeur : le bâton de l'Aquamancienne... Et bien qu'ils finirent effectivement à le retrouver, étrangement figé à la verticale dans le roc d'un îlot de la taille d'une chaloupe, il crurent stupidement que la propriétaire n'était plus de ce monde.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de leur objectif principal la vigie signala un mouvement près de la proue. Plusieurs curieux, dont le capitaine, s'avancèrent pour voir ce qu'il en était. Tous se figèrent de stupeur en reconnaissant immédiatement leur ancienne prise qui les observaient avec une expression de haine qui n'avait d'égal que la sensation de danger qui l'accompagnait.

La sirène n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Son œil restant était vide de toute lumière, la perle sur son front était devenue noire et une large fêlure la séparait en deux Des cicatrices larges et profondes parcouraient toute la surface de son corps aux endroits où ils avaient arrachés des écailles. Ce qui remplaçait sa chevelure était amputé et sa queue flottait comme un vulgaire bout de bois, inerte car trop blessée à un moment où elle ne pouvait pas la soigner correctement. Ils avaient sous les yeux le résultat de leurs actes qui n'attendait que ce moment... Celui où il reviendrait la chercher...

Scylla ne resta qu'un instant sur place avant d'être propulsée en direction de la minuscule île par une vague. Suivant du regard son mouvement l'équipage vit la magicienne être déposée aux pieds de son sceptre. Elle posa les mains sur le Corail et serra jusqu'à en saigner. Celui-ci prit la même teinte que la pierre qui orne sa tête et l'instant d'après une lumière intense aveugla les spectateurs qui ne retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs yeux qu'une bonne minute plus tard.

Le capitaine saisit la longue vue et vit le triomphe grandissant dans le regard de l'Aquamancienne. Il hurla à ses hommes de mettre les voiles mais il était déjà trop tard...

Les nuages dans le ciel furent alors repoussés en cercle en direction de l'horizon tandis que leur embarcation chuta dans le vide sur une courte distance dans le même instant et que le vent s'arrêta brusquement. Complètement stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passée le maître à bord sentit un malaise profond s'emparer rapidement de lui tel une main qui vous étrangle lentement.

Tremblant de tout son être il parvint à peine à lever une seconde fois sa lunette pour observer celle dont il avait fait le choix suicidaire de s'en faire une ennemie. Le dernier sourire victorieux d'une personne qui sait qu'elle vient de gagner se forma sur les lèvres de Scylla puis elle perdit connaissance et tomba à la mer. Cependant son corps se changea intégralement en eau avant qu'il ne touche la surface de l'océan. La dernière trace de l'existence de la Maraï fut un peu d'écume qui se dispersa rapidement dans le creux des vagues.

* * *

Ayant sentit le déclenchement du sortilège jusqu'à chez elles les membres de son peuple les plus expérimentées partirent de suite. Cela faisait trop longtemps que leur sauveuse était absente et l'afflux de puissance relayé par les courants marins était si malsain et corrompu que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il ne fallu que cinq jours pour arriver sur place mais un véritable tourbillon condamnait toute la zone et il était impossible de passer par la force. Il fallu plus de deux mois pour pouvoir diminuer suffisamment l'effet du sort. Quand elles réussirent à atteindre le centre de ce piège une vision d'horreur les attendait.

Une frégate humaine était échouée sur un haut fond près de d'une petite île rocailleuse sur laquelle se dressait le sceptre de la disparue, nimbé d'une aura tellement chargée de malveillance et de haine qu'aucunes des sirènes n'osa s'approcher. Le navire était en piteux état. Éventré un peu partout, les mats brisés plongeants dans l'océan. Plusieurs trous étaient recouverts de suie... On dirait que l'équipage avait tiré dans la coque...

En montant sur le pont plusieurs membres de l'équipe de recherches replongèrent instantanément avec des expressions d'horreur et de dégoûts telles qu'il fallu de longues heures pour qu'elles trouvent le courage de remonter.

La scène qui s'offrait à elles glaçait le sang. Plusieurs hommes, sans vie depuis un long moment, gisaient à même le plancher. Une indescriptible odeur de pourri se dégageait d'eux et elles ne purent venir plus près qu'en se bouchant le nez. Ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os, littéralement, et étaient tous couverts de cicatrices profondes et marqués mais deux choses étaient encore plus horribles que le reste : le sol était recouvert par endroit d'une couche noirâtre de sang séché. Mais surtout toutes les personnes décédées présentes ne devaient leur mort qu'a une seule et même cause... La faim...

Incapable de comprendre ce qui avait pu se dérouler sur cette embarcation la plus âgée décida de se rendre au seul endroit où elle pourrait avoir des réponses : le sceptre de sa camarade. Malgré les inquiétudes exprimées à haute voix du reste de son groupe cette dernière ne changea pas d'avis. Une fois en face de l'ancienne possession de l'Aquamancienne qui était encore moins engageante que la gueule d'un calamar géant elle hésita quelques instant avant de poser son front sur le Corail des Abysses corrompu.

Une vision des deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler s'engouffra alors dans son esprit avec la violence d'un tsunami...

* * *

Les humains qui venait d'assister à la malédiction lancée par leur ancienne captive comprirent rapidement que l'absence de vent les condamnait à rester coincé ici s'ils ne prenaient pas des mesures radicales. Ils abattirent alors le grand mât et pendant plusieurs jours le charpentier fabriqua des rames dans le bois obtenu. Dès que cette tâche fut terminée ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de cet îlot maudit lentement mais sûrement...

Cependant, arrivés aux limites de la zone, ils se rendirent compte que les courant se renforçaient de plus en plus. Pendant plus d'une journée ils tentèrent de traverser l'anneau qui encerclaient ce piège mais finalement, à bout de forces, ils renoncèrent sans pouvoir réussir. Épuisés ils s'endormirent presque tous et le peu qui restèrent éveillés ne purent que constater, impuissants, qu'ils étaient repoussés vers le centre de cette prison qu'ils venaient de se construire.

Au petit matin la colère grondait. L'équipage accusait le capitaine d'être le responsable de leur situation. Que c'est lui, en prenant la décision de capturer cette femme, qui les avait conduit dans cette geôle aquatique. Il fallu toute l'autorité du maître à bord pour éviter l'émeute. Il expliqua qu'ils avaient plus d'un mois de provisions et qu'ils auraient tous le temps nécessaire pour retenter de s'enfuir. Cela eu suffisamment d'impact pour calmer le jeu pour l'instant.

Ainsi pendant plus de sept jours ils forcèrent et forcèrent encore sans jamais passer au travers. Frustrés et désespérés de tous ces échecs à répétition les marins ne purent se contenir longtemps et fatalement une mutinerie éclata...

Traîné sur le pont après avoir été battu le commandant fut jeté contre la base d'un des mats restants. Son second pointa son mousquet en direction de sa poitrine et tira. Leur ancien chef s'écroula, raide mort, avec un regard assassin qui maudissait ses meurtriers. Persuadés que le sacrifice de leur dirigeant suffirait à lever la malédiction ils scrutèrent avec espoir les voiles pour déceler la moindre trace de vent.

Au lieu de ça c'est le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule qui se fit entendre. Une vague passa par dessus une partie du pont et engloba l'homme qui venait de se faire tuer, formant une bulle qui l'entourait. L'équipage vit avec stupéfaction le projectile sortir de son torse et la plaie se refermer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La magie se dissipa brutalement en lâchant le gradé sans aucun respect sur le bois détrempé. Il repris connaissance la seconde d'après.

Il tâta le haut de son corps ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait encore être vivant. Il remarqua rapidement pourtant son ancien subordonné qui le fixait avec l'air d'avoir vu un spectre. Aveuglé par une violente colère il prit le sabre à sa ceinture et se rua sur celui venait de tenter de le tuer. Complètement déboussolé, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il sentit la lame déchirer son abdomen. Son regard se posa sur celui de son supérieur dont les traits était crispés par la haine avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Alors qu'il 'effondrait dans son propre sang un phénomène similaire à celui d'avant se produisit et celui qui aurait mourir sortit de l'eau... Guérit... Une fois de plus...

Tous comprirent alors qu'ils ne pourraient pas fuir cet endroit et qu'ils avaient aussi perdu le droit de mourir rapidement... Un cri de désespoir résonna sur le pont et un des marins pris son revolver et tenta de se tirer dans la tête... Malheureusement, sous l'effet du stress et du peu d'instinct de conservation qui lui restait il trembla trop et manqua son coup. N'ayant pas été tué sur le coup ses camarades virent avec horreur l'océan combler sa blessure et le rendre aux vivants...

Une panique sans nom se déchaîna et une folie sanguinaire s'empara des prisonniers. Dans une frénésie funèbre ils tentèrent tous de mettre fins à leur jours de différentes façons. Tentant de ramener le calme, une fois qu'il comprit la situation, le capitaine ne put qu'observer, sans pouvoir agir, ses hommes tenter de se délivrer de leur sort. Plusieurs tentèrent donc de saborder son navire en tirant au canon dans la coque. Un tir mal calculé termina dans la réserve de poudre qui prit aussitôt feu.

Un incendie incontrôlable se propagea rapidement mais là encore ceux qui se jetaient dans les flammes n'eurent pas la possibilité de quitter ce monde. Une immense vague submergea l'embarcation, la projetant contre des hauts fonds qui l'immobilisèrent tout en éteignant le départ de feu. Une fois l'équipage remit de ce soudain soubresaut de leur geôlière ils ne purent que constater que, désormais, cette construction de bois qui avait fait leur fortune venait de devenir un cercueil qui allait mettre des jours et jours avant de se refermer définitivement...

Durant le mois qui suivit les hommes tentèrent de rationner le peu de nourriture qui n'avait pas été emportée par la déferlante dans l'infime espoir qu'un navire qui passerait par là viendrait à leur secours. Malheureusement nul ne vint et cette frégate prit des allures de bateau fantôme... Seuls les râles d'agonie des membres d'équipages en train de lentement mourir, d'une des pires façons qui soit imaginables, étaient audibles...

Bientôt, par un caprice du destin ou une cruelle volonté de la Maraï, il ne resta plus que le capitaine, amaigri à l'extrême. Celui-ci n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, et ses yeux ne lui donnait que des images chimériques et cauchemardesques. Affalé dans son siège, dans sa cabine, il cru voir une silhouette de femme, avec une queue de poisson à la place des jambes, d'une grande beauté devant lui...

Dans son dernier souffle il implora pitié... Pas pour qu'on sauve sa vie... Mais pour que l'on mette fin à ses souffrances...

Ainsi se termina la vie du bourreau de l'innocente Aquamancienne dont la rage et le ressentiment étaient si profond que la malédiction qu'elle a jetée sur cet endroit persiste aujourd'hui encore malgré que sa vengeance ait été réalisée...

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce où se trouve les deux femmes. Nami a finit de soigner la main de Miss Fortune qui observe le résultat. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de coupure, comme pour illustrer les propos de la sirène qui, à son expression faciale, aimerait que l'on oublie ce qu'elle vient de raconter. La Tireuse prend alors la parole d'une voix calme et composée.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. » Annonce MF, placide. « Mais d'abord je te dois des excuses. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Ce passage sera probablement le seul de ce genre mais il illustre bien un aspect important de cette histoire :D**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	7. Explications

**Hello All !**

 **Après une longue attente voici le chap 6 qui est enfin up ! :)**

 **Vu que vous le voulez depuis probablement longtemps je vous fais grâce du préambule et vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 6 : Explications

« Des... Excuses... ? » Répète Nami, pas encore sûre si elle a bien entendue.

« Oui, des excuses. » Confirme Sarah Fortune de son ton peu avenant. « Je ne me suis pas trompée de mot. »

Toujours surprise de ce changement si radical dans le comportement de la corsaire qui était toujours froide ou insultante la Maraï ne sait pas comment réagir et reste sans rien dire ni faire. Au bout d'un instant elle regarde discrètement en direction du morceau de cristal qui pulse doucement dans l'espoir d'obtenir un indice sur la marche à suivre. Ce qui n'échappe pas à son interlocutrice, quoique la notion de discrétion ne soit pas vraiment la même ici et à un mille sous la surface de l'océan apparemment pense, amusée, MF.

« J'imagine que tu dois te demander le pourquoi d'un tel revirement de ma part ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. « Pour faire simple : je sais maintenant que tu pourrais te montrer suffisamment dangereuse. »

L'Aquamancienne écarquille les yeux avec l'air d'avoir vu un spectre des Îles Obscures. Est-ce que son ''hôte'' vient vraiment de lui dire qu'elle ne la prend au sérieux uniquement par-ce l'un des membres de son peuple a dévoyé toutes leurs traditions et leurs enseignements moraux pour faire souffrir au delà de tout ce qui aurait été imaginable un capitaine et son équipage ? Une fois remise du choc la sirène fronce les sourcils de colère et réplique sans attendre.

« Ce qu'a fait celle qui m'a précédée n'est pas digne du moindre respect ! » Affirme-t-elle, outrée. « C'était monstrueux et rien d'autre ! »

« Qui a parlé de respect ? » Répond nonchalamment la Tireuse en prenant une pose aguicheuse. « J'ai simplement dit que cette histoire prouvait que tu étais digne d'une plus grande considération. »

« C'est la même chose ! » Rétorque Nami, excédée de la réaction totalement inappropriée de son interlocutrice.

« Pour ton peuple et toi peut-être. » Concède la capitaine, sardonique. « Mais sache que pour les humains tous les mots ont un sens différent et que l'ignorer ne t'apportera que des problèmes. » Elle croise les bras, contente de son effet. « En vérité pour être totalement honnête laisse moi te prévenir qu'une grande majorité des bipèdes, comme tu nous appelles, profiteront de la première ouverture que tu laisseras pour tout te prendre sans le moindre remord. » Une courte pause. « Comme ils l'ont fait pour Scylla. »

« Ils lui ont laissés la vie ! » Contre la Maraï du tac au tac. « Tant que l'on est en vie on peut agir ! Une fois mort il ne reste plus aucun espoir ! »

MF éclate d'un rire moqueur qui résonne dans la pièce et fige littéralement son invité qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction là. L'ambiance étrange qui en découle dure quelques secondes, le temps que la Championne parvienne à se maîtriser. Quand cela se termine son regard se durci considérablement ce qui arrache un mouvement de recul à la magicienne qui sent un léger frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Je suis sûre que lorsqu'elle était prisonnière, enchaînée à la manière d'un animal, humiliée, mutilée, violée jour après jour, » Rappelle Sarah Fortune. « elle appelait la mort de tous ses vœux. » Déclare, intraitable, la pirate. « Et je pense que si j'étais dans sa situation je préférerais encore m'étrangler avec mes liens plutôt que de subir ce qu'elle a endurée. »

« Mais... » Bafouille l'Aquamancienne, qui est beaucoup moins sûre d'elle sans s'expliquer pourquoi. « Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie... Si Vous l'abandonnez aussi facilement... Comment savoir si demain ne va pas vous donner la chance d'être libre à nouveau... ? »

« Un problème ne se règle pas tout seul. » Contre froidement la capitaine. « Espérer un miracle comme une imbécile revient à attendre au fond de ton trou que quelqu'un te tranche la gorge soit par dégoût soit par pitié ! » Crache-t-elle avec mépris.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Avoue Nami, totalement perdue par l'argumentaire nihiliste de la corsaire.

« C'est ma seule vie, comme tu l'as dis. » Fait MF d'une voix assurée. « Alors je décide de la manière dont je veux qu'elle se déroule et il est hors de question que qui que se soit ne me dicte ma conduite. » Affirme-t-elle, féroce. « Je suis seule maîtresse de ma destinée. »

Ce que vient de déclarer la corsaire laisse la sirène profondément perplexe. Elle a reconnue sans peine la violence presque sauvage de son ''hôte'' dans toutes ses paroles mais pourtant la magicienne n'en est pas effrayée comme pratiquement à chaque fois. Elle ne ressent pas plus le dédain et l'étrange forme de mépris qui accompagnent aussi d'ordinaire.

Plus la Maraï réfléchit plus l'impression qu'elle est en train de se faire sermonner, sèchement et sans aucun tact, devient clair dans son esprit. La Tireuse ressemble bizarrement à une des rares instructrices de son peuple quoique plus revêche et moins patiente et cela la trouble beaucoup. Le silence qui s'est installé est pesant mais contrairement à leurs échanges passifs-agressifs précédent celui-ci est dû au manque de réponses de sa part à propos des affirmations de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux en face d'elle.

Le regard que pose son homologue Championne sur elle a changé aussi. Au début il n'y avait que de la colère et de la frustration ponctué parfois de ce qui pouvait être interprété comme une envie de blesser. Cependant dans l'immédiat il ne se trouve qu'une volonté farouche et une mise au défi d'oser contredire ses paroles. On croirait voir les yeux d'une personne qui vient de vous surprendre durant un acte répréhensible et qui attend une explication.

Mais plus que tout le reste, au delà de la froideur et de la dureté inquisitrice qui émane de sa personne, aucune envie de rabaisser son interlocutrice n'est présente... En fait pour la première fois depuis qu'elles cohabitent il y a respect notable dans la façon de se comporter de la capitaine...

Pour la seconde fois Nami se tourne vers le cristal enchanté qui luit faiblement, ce qui indique que l'Invocateur est toujours en train d'écouter la conversation, en se remémorant les premiers conseils que ce dernier lui a donné lors de son arrivée à L'institut de la Guerre. Les différentes manières de vivre de l'être humain qui tournent autour de deux notions principales.

« L'espoir... » Murmure la mage, avec un certain étonnement de la similarité de sa propre quête.

« Quoi ? » Fait MF surprise, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. « Tu peux répéter ça ? »

« Vous êtes motivée par l'espoir d'être capable de tenir bon face à l'adversité. » Explique l'Aquamancienne, respectueuse. « C'est cela qui définit votre façon de vivre. »

« L'espoir est une illusion pour les fous. » Rétorque aussitôt Sarah Fortune, cinglante. « J'agis et je prends des décisions que j'assume jusqu'au bout. » Affirme la pirate en posant un regard dur sur son interlocutrice. « Espérer ne mène qu'à une mort stupide ! » Termine-t-elle sans ciller.

« Je suis désolée ! » S'empresse de répondre la sirène. « Je me suis mal exprimée. » Dit-elle en se penchant sur le rebord de son baquet. « Je voulais simplement dire que vous tirez votre force de l'espoir et non de la peur. » Ajoute la mage, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces niaiseries !? » Réplique la capitaine qui ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que raconte Nami.

« Et bien... » Commence l'Aquamancienne, hésitante de voir qu'elles ne se comprennent toujours pas, après avoir perdu de nouveau l'assurance qu'elle venait de retrouver. « Je parle des deux choses qui vous font agir... » Une brève pause. « La peur et l'espoir... »

« J'ai besoin d'une explication plus complète que ça. » Fait abruptement Miss Fortune en croisant de nouveau les bras.

« On m'a dit à L'institut de la Guerre que les bip... Humains, » dit la magicienne en se rattrapant rapidement. « vivent selon deux grands principes distincts... »

« A savoir ? » Interrompt la corsaire qui commence à s'impatienter.

« La peur : redouter que toute action entraîne immanquablement une conséquence. » Commence la sirène avant de reprendre. « Et l'espoir : la détermination sans faille pour faire une réalité même de la plus infime probabilité. » Conclut-elle.

« Ce qui fait beaucoup de mots compliqués pour pas grand chose au final. » Commente la Tireuse, sardonique. « Je peux savoir qui t'a raconté ça ? » Questionne-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« L'Invocateur Hictius... » Déclare timidement la Maraï.

Un sourire moqueur se forme sur les lèvres de Miss Fortune dans la seconde qui suit cette réponse. Après un instant de flottement durant lequel les deux femmes ne disent plus rien. C'est la propriétaire des lieux qui se tourne vers le cristal dont l'intensité lumineuse n'a pas évoluée ce qui montre que l'état d'esprit du correspondant n'a pas le moins du monde changé. Elle prend la parole d'une voix passablement railleuse.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? » Demande de manière rhétorique la pirate en haussant inutilement le volume sonore.

« Je pourrais vous demander ce qui vous gène dans ce que Nami vient de vous dire. » Répond l'interpellé sur le ton de la conversation. « Le langage soutenu ou les notions philosophiques. » Un bref soupir. « Mais je pense que ce sont les deux. »

Un léger rire assez expressif échappe à la personne concernée qui se contente de ne pas réagir davantage. Pendant ce temps l'Aquamancienne est perdu dans l'étrange relation qui semble lier la dirigeante de Bilgewater et le magicien de l'Institut de la Guerre qui supervise la région. Finalement c'est ce dernier qui relance la conversation l'air de rien, si ce n'est un ennui presque imperceptible dans son intonation.

« Comprenez bien Capitaine Fortune que votre invitée et son peuple n'ont jamais eu d'autres échanges avec notre monde que ceux fait à la Baie du Serment. » Rappelle-t-il. « Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'Institut de la Guerre il y a plusieurs années on me l'a confiée puisque j'étais et suis toujours le seul Invocateur vraiment originaire de cette cité. »

« Tout cela est bien joli. » Comment la Championne. « Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous avez utilisé des mots aussi compliqués. » Demande-t-elle. « Nous sommes relativement simples à comprendre. » Déclare la corsaire avec un sourire mauvais.

« Il disait que ce n'était pas utile que je m'encombre l'esprit avec des notions propres aux humains qui ne me serviraient jamais une fois rentrée chez moi. » Dit la sirène au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« … Je vois... » Répond MF, dubitative, avant que le mage ne lui parle par télépathie.

« _Les Maraïs vivent sous l'océan depuis plus longtemps que nous vivons sur terre._ » L'informe Hictius. « _Et durant tout ce temps elles n'ont jamais eu d'autres combats à mener que ceux contre les horreurs des Abysses._ » Ajoute-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « _Dans leur société il n'y a pas la moindre guerre, meurtre, vol ou autres violences de ce type._ » Révèle le superviseur de la région. « _Porter atteinte à autrui est quelque chose de complètement étrangère à leur culture même quand les ressources les plus essentielles viennent à manquer._ » Il marque une brève pause. « _A leurs yeux les affrontements au nom de la souveraineté, de l'honneur ou pour une ''simple'' vengeance sont totalement absurdes._ »

Réussissant à garder une expression neutre malgré la surprise Sarah est plongée dans ses pensées. Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de la magicienne qui se demande bien ce qu'il peut se dire sans qu'elle le sache la Tireuse comprend d'un coup l'étrange comportement de l'Invocateur lors de l'apparition de Nami. Il a agit de manière à la protéger de la pire facette de Valoran qu'elle aurait fatalement rencontrée lors de son voyage.

Les deux premiers mois ce dernier, alors qu'il est connu pour ses stratégies incroyablement agressives et les actions qui accompagnent ce choix, n'a invoqué qu'elle et elle seule. Il a aussi été présent dans la quasi intégralité des matchs d'exhibitions de cette période, soit pas loin de quatre-vingt dix... Au départ la corsaire pensait qu'il voulait seulement faire une démonstration pour le compte de l'Institut de la Guerre. Montrer que leur influence ne se limitait pas seulement aux terres mais aussi aux océans comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Fizz.

Mais en fait il s'agissait de toute autre chose. Les Champions sont des figures mondialement connues grâce à l'importance prise par l'organisation à laquelle appartient Hictius et leurs ''visages'', à défaut de leurs motivations et de leur réelles identités, sont touts aussi célèbres. Et bien sûr, avec une telle puissance les gens, y compris les plus tordus et les plus versatiles, réfléchissent à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à eux. Il lui a probablement dit que c'était pour la faire connaître et faciliter sa recherche cependant la vérité c'est qu'il lui a ainsi donné une protection virtuellement parfaite.

« Je reste sceptique sur ce qu'il t'a raconté et pourquoi. » Reprend la capitaine, détachée. « Car lâcher quelqu'un dans la nature sans lui dire comment fonctionne le reste du monde est stupide mais je laisse tomber l'idée de te faire changer d'avis. » Avoue-t-elle. « En revanche il y a une autre question dont j'aimerais avoir la réponse et ça te concerne directement. »

Étonnée par un changement de sujet si brusque l'Aquamancienne ne parvient qu'a bredouiller un ''moi ?'' pas très audible. Un soupir lassé se fait entendre dans l'esprit de Sarah Fortune. Celui de l'Invocateur qui désapprouve son saut du coq à l'âne tout en sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme n'en a absolument rien à faire des avis extérieurs. La propriétaire des lieux continue donc sur sa lancée.

« Depuis que tu es ici tu es toujours craintive, effacée... » Commence-t-elle. « Conciliante, pour ne pas dire soumise. » Une grimace se forme sur les lèvres de la personne visée. « Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. » Explique MF, curieuse. « A chaque fois que j'ai pu apercevoir l'un des matchs auxquels tu participes tu es d'une confiance et d'une arrogance tellement exacerbée que si je te croisais dans la rue je crois que je te collerais une balle entre les deux yeux juste pour te faire taire. »

Nami, comme frappée par la foudre, affiche d'un coup une expression atypique, mélange de gène et de peur, puis se fige. Un bout de quelques secondes elle semble se liquéfier et tombe presque au fond de son baquet. Il ne reste plus que les dernières phalanges de ses mains et sa tête qui dépassent des planches de bois et la pirate jurerait que la couleur de sa peau a légèrement changée. Toujours appuyée sur son sceptre la mage bafouille une réponse.

« Je... C'est... » L'impatience qui commence à apparaître dans le regard de son interlocutrice la convainc de ne pas traîner malgré son embarras. « L'invocateur Hictius m'a dit de ne montrer qu'une personnalité bravache ! » S'exclame-t-elle précipitamment, honteuse d'avoir eue à révéler ce secret.

« Bravache ? » Répète MF entre deux rires moqueurs à cause du soudain changement dans l'atmosphère. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? »

« Il m'a dit que... » Elle hésite. « Montrer beaucoup de confiance me permettrait d'être... Mieux reçue... »

« Mieux reçue ? » Répète encore une fois la Tireuse qui doit se retenir de s'esclaffer devant le ridicule de la situation. « Vous devriez rester derrière votre bureau à gribouiller sur vos parchemins. » Raille-t-elle à l'intention du mage qui écoute toujours avant de surenchérir. « Quand êtes-vous sortit avec de vraies personnes pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je vous prierais de garder vos blagues pour vous Capitaine Fortune. » Rétorque agressivement le membre de l'Institut de la Guerre. « Vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir que montrer de l'assurance est la meilleure façon de s'intégrer. » Ce à quoi la corsaire répond silencieusement par l'affirmative. « Pour le reste je n'ai donné aucune directive à Nami sur ce qu'elle devait dire ou comment agir. » Révèle-t-il plus calmement. « Ce sont ses propres choix. »

La femme aux cheveux roux se tourne brusquement vers son ''invitée'' avec des yeux ronds tels des soucoupes. Cette dernière s'effondre encore un peu plus et bientôt seuls ses yeux sont encore visibles au dessus du bois. Cette fois il n'y a pas de doute elle est en train de rougir mais la coloration est tellement intense que la pirate à l'impression de voir un homard que l'on vient de sortir de l'eau bouillante. Même ce qui lui sert de chevelure a prit une légère teinte écarlate.

« Attends... » Dit MF, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. « Ça veut dire que toutes les répliques que j'ai pu entendre sur la Faille... Elles viennent de toi ? » Fait la Championne en guise de confirmation.

« … Ou... Oui... » Finit par avouer l'Aquamancienne qui aimerait pouvoir disparaître.

Éclatant d'un rire plus que moqueur Sarah Fortune s'approche de la jeune convalescente dont la seule chose qui bouge sont ses iris de la couleur de l'ambre qui suivent le mouvement de son hôte. Arrivée près de la bassine celle-ci s'accroupit pour se retrouver pratiquement au même niveau que son interlocutrice qui se recroqueville de gène.

« Tu sais on entend toutes sortes de choses sur les Champs de Justice mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour tes réparties. » Annonce, avec un sourire presque trop large pour son visage, la capitaine. « Je ne sais pas laquelle je préfère en fait. » Continue-t-elle.

« S'il vous plaît... » Demande Nami, un regard suppliant de lui éviter la honte d'une telle conversation. « Changeons de sujet... »

« Voyons voir... » Répond la dirigeante de Bilgewater en faisant semblant de réfléchir et bien sûr pour faire croire qu'elle n'a pas entendue la requête de son interlocutrice. « ''Ils ne valent pas mieux qu'une flaque'' ou alors ''Buvez donc ça'' ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en reste ! » Contre la magicienne qui reprend un peu de vigueur. « Crier ''Pan !'' quand vous tirez est ridicule aussi ! » Assure-t-elle.

« Ma chère, » Fait la corsaire de son si célèbre air de séductrice qui a déjà fait craquer plus d'un homme. « Tu ignores tout des charmes qui rendent une femme désirable. » Déclare la sulfureuse Chasseuse de Primes.

L'assurance de l'Aquamancienne se perd dans l'incompréhension qui revient au galop. Alors que le sourire de MF s'élargit encore, si c'est possible, cette dernière semble avoir trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait et se penche encore davantage sur la sirène qui, de son côté, ne peut pas reculer plus.

« Je sais... » Elle se redresse lentement. « Ma favorite est ''La nuit j'élève des requins''. » La pirate rigole de nouveau.

« Pitié... » Implore Nami qui se laisse couler au fond de son baquet jusqu'à avoir la tête, dont la teinte est carrément devenue cramoisie, submergée et les yeux rivés vers le sol. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça... » Ajoute-t-elle juste avant d'avoir la bouche sous l'eau.

Amusée de la tournure de la conversation la capitaine retourne à sa position d'origine contre le bureau et s'appuie dessus en croisant les bras. Pour la énième fois un soupir de lassitude sort du cristal enchanté posé sur l'étagère. L'invocateur prend la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange quelque peu surnaturel.

« Maintenant que vous êtes satisfaite de votre petit effet capitaine Fortune, » Commence-t-il. « Pourriez-vous revenir au problème initial ? »

Après lui avoir dit qu'il est rabat-joie la mairesse de Bilgewater retourne vers la Maraï qui tapisse toujours le fond de son abri temporaire. Une bout d'une dizaine de seconde sans aucun signe que celle-ci ait remarqué son retour la Tireuse fait bouger l'extrémité du sceptre, seule chose qui dépasse encore, d'un geste désinvolte de la main en se retenant de ne pas juste mettre un coup de pied dans les planches. Nami relève aussitôt la tête et remarque le regard de MF qui l'invite à sortir de l'élément liquide. Ce qu'elle fait lentement.

« Mettons les plaisanteries de côté. » Affirme la propriétaire des lieux tandis que la sirène marmonne de manière inaudible que cela n'avait rien d'un blague pour elle. « Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es ici et tu es encore loin d'être guérie. »

La magicienne se crispe en entendant le sujet le plus important revenir aussi brusquement dans la conversation. Avec tout ce qui vient dit et révélé la sirène en avait presque oublié la raison de sa présence entre ses murs. Avalant sa salive elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Je m'en irais dès que je serais rétablie. » Assure la blessée qui sent la fatigue devenir plus pressante, comme pour appuyer ses dires. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » Affirme-t-elle avec clairement autre chose derrière la tête.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Acquiesce la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. « Mais pour l'instant tu vas rester ici encore un certain temps. » Rappelle de façon directe la pirate. « Alors il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord. »

« Ce qui signifie ? » Interroge l'Aquamancienne tandis que sa méfiance revient aussi.

« Je vais être claire. » Statue Sarah Fortune. « Tu es une gamine naïve et complètement inadaptée socialement. Deux choses que je déteste. » L'informe-t-elle sans le moindre tact ce qui provoque un geste nerveux de la part de la personne visée. « Et je parie que toi tu me trouve violente, incapable de tenir mes promesses et beaucoup d'autres choses. » Une courte pause. « Nous ne nous aimons pas et il n'y aucune raison que ça s'améliore. »

L'atmosphère devient pesante et Nami crispe sa poigne sur son seul moyen de défense par réflexe ce qui n'échappe pas à MF qui reste sans réaction et continue sur sa lancée.

« Je ne veux pas changer. Tu ne veux pas changer. » Affirme-t-elle. « Dans ce cas faisons chacune notre vie dans notre coin et nous n'agissons ensemble que si besoin. » Elle tend la main vers la sirène. « Marché conclu ? » Questionne Miss Fortune.

« Vous n'avez jamais tenu parole jusqu'à présent. » Déclare la Maraï, dubitative, en regardant alternativement le bras tendu et le visage impassible de la corsaire. « Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance maintenant ? »

« C'est la meilleure offre que je peux te faire. » Se contente d'expliquer la capitaine, se rappelant l'attitude de son interlocutrice juste avant de raconter son histoire sur Scylla, en faisant fi de la question posée qui n'a pas de bonne réponse. « A prendre ou à laisser. »

Un long instant d'hésitation pendant lequel la magicienne pèse le pour le contre se passe sans aucun bruit ni échange. Absolument pas convaincue de la véracité des dires de la femme en face d'elle Nami se souvient ce qu'il lui a été dit au début de cette discussion. Si tous les mots ont une importance alors peut-être que les gestes aussi...

Choisissant de lui laisser une dernière chance elle tend à son tour la main pour serrer celle de la capitaine.

Avec le sourire d'un homme d'affaire la Tireuse scelle leur accord d'un geste vigoureux tandis qu'une grimace se forme sur les lèvres de la sirène qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interlocutrice ait une telle poigne.

Alors que cette dernière s'éloigne en déclarant qu'elle va aller dormir une étrange sensation s'empare de l'Aquamancienne. Elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre à cause de toutes les autres émotions qui s'agitaient à ce moment mais...

Elle croit que son sceptre a légèrement réagit quand elle se sont touchées...

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 6 !**

 **J'ai essayé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère installée avec la précédente release tout en restant sérieux.**

 **Un autre personnage fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
